Crimes of Passion
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Sequel to Life and Times of a Child on the Streets. The fairytale couple gets torn apart because of a personal case for Booth, and the appearance of his father. It becomes Alexis' job to find the killer and protect their next target, Brennan
1. Crimes of Passion

**AN: AND SO IT BEGINS PEOPLE, THE SEQUEL TO THE LIFE AND TIMES OF A CHILD ON THE STREETS**

Crimes of Passion

For the past number of months, Temperance Brennan had done her usual. Or the usual to her now. She went to work, solved murders, spent time with her partner, who was now her boyfriend, and spent a lot of time on her phone.

Brennan spent a lot of her time, talking to a teenager she met about a year ago. Her name was Alexis, and for a street kid, or any kid for that matter, she was amazing

She was intelligent, fast, strong, and amazing to get along with

Alexis had joined the Jeffersonian family quickly, becoming incredibly close to Brennan and Booth

They were her family. The orphaned Alexis finally got the family she wanted

She also got another of her dreams, to go to college

10 months ago Alexis had applied to go to West Virginia University, and got in. She left 2 weeks after that, but kept in touch with everyone at the Jeffersonian

Alexis was out of school for the summer, finally. She drove up to Washington, and knelt down next to her husky/wolf mix dog "Alright Rozy," she said "I want you to be quiet. No one knows I was coming back this early, much less today. You understand?"

Rozalyn shook out her long hair and panted, nodding her head to show she understood

Alexis smiled "Good," she said leaning forward to kiss the dog on her head "Let's go."

Alexis crept forward and slipped through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian. She ducked behind one of the walls and looked forward. She saw Brennan and Zack leaning over a skeleton, Angela was looking down at her sketch pad, explaining her drawing, and Hodgins was excited over finding gold and silver particulates on the bones.

Alexis smiled and snuck forward, ducking behind one of the bars. Angela looked over and noticed Alexis, she smiled wide, but Alexis brought her finger to her lip

Angela smiled and looked back to her drawing

Alexis snuck forward and ducked down below the platform, she snuck up onto the platform when an intern slid their card through the slot and walked onto the platform.

She snuck forward and pushed on Brennan's side

Brennan yelped and spun about to punch whoever was behind her but stopped

"Ya miss me?" Alexis asked

Brennan smiled and pulled Alexis into a hug "Of course I did," she said with a smile "How have you been?"

"Great," Alexis said pulling back and smacking her thigh "Come up Rozy!"

Rozalyn jumped up the steps and ran to each of the team excitedly, licking their hands in hello

"So you bring the pictures?" Brennan asked

Alexis laughed and pulled out her phone. She went to the pictures and pulled up pictures that held her and another man. The man was muscular, with gold and black hair, and deep blue eyes.

Angela whistled "He's hot," she said

"Who is he?" Booth asked as he snuck up behind the group of woman

"Nice to see you too, you look great. I'm fine thanks for asking," Alexis said sarcastically

Booth chuckled and hugged Alexis still looking at her phone "I love you and I'm glad that you are home, now tell me, who is he?"

"My boyfriend," Alexis said

"Hm," Booth said

Alexis laughed "Don't go all FBI stalker on me, he is a nice guy, I don't get to see him much, but I talk to him a lot."

"Why don't you get to see him?" Booth asked

"Because he is in the naval academy, they only let the students out for a little while on Saturdays, and I'm too far away," Alexis said

Booth scowled "Navy."

"Get over it," Alexis said

Brennan smiled and pulled his arms around her, leaning up to cover his mouth with hers "Hi," she said happily

"Hello," Booth said with a sly smile, resting his head against her's

"I find it incredibly adorable that when you guys are holding each other, the whole world fades away," Alexis said

"What?" Brennan asked

"Now that's kind of annoying," Alexis pointed out

Brennan smiled "It's called repayment for always interrupting us."

"It's my job!" Alexis said

Alexis phone started ringing and smiled

"Is that Jace?" Brennan asked

"Yes, excuse me," Alexis said flipping up her phone and walking out of the Jeffersonian

"So are you coming over tonight?" Brennan asked

Booth sighed "I can't, I have so much paperwork there is no way I will be able to finish it before you are asleep."

"Do you want me to help you?" Brennan asked

"I don't think there is anything you can help me with Bones," Booth said sadly

Brennan laughed "Don't worry Booth, it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Brennan said

Booth sighed "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Brennan said seductively leaning up to catch his lips again

Cam sighed and took a cup of cold water and threw it to their faces

Alexis started laughing as she walked inside "I'm taking that you have been warned?" she asked still laughing

Brennan strained the water out of her now wet hair, and gave Cam an evil glare "Yes, we have been."

"Well now I know she was serious," Booth said wiping off his face

"Yes, she was, Bren lets go," Alexis said

"Go? Go where? Show me this case you have been talking about duh!" Alexis said

Brennan laughed "Follow me," she said walking towards her office

"I gotta go," Booth said, pulling Brennan back to kiss her good bye "Love you."

"Love you too, talk to you later," Brennan said waving him off and walking into her office

Rozalyn ran through the doors and jumped onto the couch, stretching out and panting

"Lazy," Alexis said

Brennan chuckled and motioned for the portable white board behind her "Have fun." She said

"Wow!" Alexis said "These bodies were mutilated!"

"Yes, their eyes were gouged out, their lips sewn together, each with a pin shoved down their throat," Brennan said

"Can I see the pin?" Alexis asked

Brennan handed Alexis an evidence bag, with a pin inside it

"A heart?" she asked

"Yes with 'Love' engraved in it," Brennan pointed out

"Ok, I hate psychology, but this has to be a crime of passion," Alexis said


	2. Crimes and Diseases

Crimes and Diseases

Alexis pinned up the pictures of the 6 woman who had been mutilated. "Ok, time to anomaly search."

"All blonde hair, all blue eyes, all tall, they all look the same, kinda," Alexis pointed out

"What else?" Brennan asked

"Wait, give me the names," Alexis said

"From left to right," Brennan said looking at the case file "We have, Lindsay Runes, Taylor Saline, Selena Torrents, Katelyn Everett, Susan Green and Rosalie Lewis," Brennan read off as Alexis wrote them under the pictures

"Can I see your computer?" Alexis asked

Brennan turned the computer towards her "Sure, go ahead," she said

Alexis pulled up Google and typed in the names. She pulled up one website with a group pictures of cheer leaders "There you go." She said

"Cheer leaders?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded and pointed the girls out in the picture "Lindsay, Taylor, Selena, Katelyn, Susan and Rosalie." She said

"Wait, these are from Booth's old high school," Brennan said

"And graduated the same year he did," Alexis said "Would he know these girls?"

"I don't know, maybe," Brennan said

"Should we call and ask him?" Alexis asked

Brennan shook her head "No."

Alexis looked confused "Why not?"

"He has too much to deal with already, if in fact that he knows these women, seeing their mutilated and dead decaying bodies can't be helpful," Brennan said

"Look at you," Alexis said leaning back "You turned into such a people person since I left."

Hodgins walked towards Brennan's office with information on the case at hand

Alexis gasped

"What?" Brennan asked

"Is it me or did everything just go orange?" Alexis asked, her view tinted

"No, it's just you," Brennan said

Hodgins walked into the office "Here is the information on the particulates that I found on the bones."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins," Brennan said "Alexis are you ok?"

"I don't know," Alexis said "Everything still seems orange."

"Orange?" Hodgins asked

"Yeah, before you walked in here my vision flipped and everything went orange," Alexis said

"That's weird," Hodgins pointed out

"Yeah it is," Alexis said

"Ok, what else are you beginning on Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked

"We are looking for DNA from the murderer on the wire used to sew the lips shut, but all we have found right now is blood," Hodgins said

Alexis gagged when Hodgins said 'blood'. A metallic taste flooded into her mouth, the taste of blood

"Alexis are you ok?" Brennan asked again

Alexis scrunched up her face "First my sight now my taste, the second you said blood," the taste becoming stronger with the word "I tasted it."

"That sounds a lot like…" Hodgins asked said to Brennan began

"Synesthesia," Brennan finished "I need to take you to the doctor now," Brennan said taking her keys in her hand

"That's not necessary," Alexis said

"Blood," Brennan said

Alexis gagged "Stop saying that," she said, trying to swallow down the taste of blood

"It's necessary come on," Brennan said pulling on her arm and leading her out of the Jeffersonian

Hodgins walked to Brennan's couch and ran his hand over Rozalyn's fur "You can stay with me," he said

Rozalyn yipped and nuzzled her hand under Hodgins' hand


	3. Familiar Surroundings

Familiar Surroundings

"I really don't want to be back here," Alexis said looking around the familiar hospital room

"I know," Brennan said "But I am not taking any chances."

"It's possibly Synesthesia, what's the big deal," Alexis said

"It's serious, people can manipulate you if they figure out what can trigger those senses," Brennan said

"Well I have tasted, you know what for that past hour, I'm sure any longer and I will get used to it," Alexis said

"No," Brennan said sternly "This is serious do you know what causes Synesthesia?"

"Parts of your brain cross activate to cross your senses, I know what it is Brennan," Alexis said sternly

"Well it is a rare disease and will make you weak," Brennan said

"If I'm weak in general, which I'm not, it's just like my injury. I was paralyzed and now I can walk, my senses are crossed and I will learn to deal with it," Alexis said looking up as a neurologist walked through the door

Booth pushed through the door panting "What's the emergency?" he asked

"Sit," Alexis said a faint leather taste invading her mouth

"I looked at your MRI's and it didn't show any signs of trauma," the doctor who was named Dr. Lauran "When did this begin?"

"Just earlier," Alexis said "I was at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Brennan, and when another associate walked into the room, my vision had been tinted orange. Then he said…" Alexis began

"He said what?" Dr. Lauran asked

"Blood," Alexis chocked out, the metallic taste flooding her mouth

"And what happened after he said that?" Dr. Lauran asked

"I tasted it," Alexis said her face scrunched up "And I am now."

"Ok, I am going to show you a few cards; these will tell me if you have Synesthesia or not," Dr. Lauran said holding up a card with 5's everywhere "Where are the 2's?"

"2's" Booth asked confused "All I see are 5's"

"They are here," Alexis said pointing out the 2's "The 5's are green, and the 2's are red."

Dr. Lauran continued showing different cards, that hurt the eyes of Booth and Brennan, but Alexis could see the differences immediately. She pointed out the different colored hidden numbers, the names of different shapes, the reaction color to different noises, and what she tasted when the Doctor said different words

"All of your tests prove positive," Dr. Lauran said "You have been diagnosed with Synesthesia."

Brennan sighed and looked down "That's what I was afraid of," she whispered

"This could help us Bren," Alexis asked "I will always be able to tell If someone is coming, because my vision will be altered in color, and the taste, well I will get over that."

Brennan smiled and looked up to Booth, who was running his hand up and down her back "It's ok," he comforted

Brennan nodded "Can she leave now?"

Dr. Lauran nodded "Yes she can, be careful, and if anything becomes too hard to bear, come back to me immediately."

"I will," Alexis said jumping off the hospital bed "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dr. Lauran said with a smile before walking out of the hospital room

"Come on," Alexis said "We should go have some fun."

Booth smiled and kissed Brennan's head "I think that is a wonderful idea," he said pushing her forward a little bit

Brennan smiled "Just trying to get rid of me?" she asked

"Never," Booth said leaning down to kiss her "I do think you should relax though."

Brennan sighed "Ok," she said "Call me later?"

"No problem," Booth said kissing her again and pulling her into a hug "Everything will be ok," he whispered

Brennan nodded into his chest "I know," she whispered

"I will call you later," Booth promised "I love you."

"I love you too," Brennan said holding onto his hand until her arm was full extended towards the door he exited

Alexis slung her arms around her Brennan's shoulder "Come on, time to go have some fun," she said pulling her out of the hospital room and out into the warm DC air

"What are we going to do?" Brennan asked

"You like roller coasters?" Alexis asked

"Yes," Brennan said

"We found a winner," she said

"Wait I have a question," Brennan asked

"Yes?"

"What color are you seeing now?"

"Multiple ones, there are lines of orange from where people have walked, and there is a dark green color over near that couple that are talking, and a bright green near that loud woman over there," Alexis said pointing out where the colors were placed

"What color am I?" Brennan asked with a laugh

"Your voice yields a medium blue color. Calm," Alexis said

"And yours?"

"No color," Alexis said "Probably because it's the voice I always here."

Brennan shrugged as they walked side by side towards the amusement park

"Ahh," Alexis said

"What?" Brennan asked

"The wheels that are screeching from the roller coaster and the screams are a really bright pink," Alexis said

"The park is 2 miles away," Brennan asked "How can you hear that?"

"I don't know," Alexis said


	4. Troubles In The Town

Troubles in the Town

Brennan and Alexis sat back to back on her couch, their legs pressed against the arms of the couch, each digging into their own small carton of ice cream. When Alexis was finished she set the carton down on the table "Rozy," she called

Rozalyn jumped off the bed in the guest room and bolted to her master

"Sit," Alexis ordered

Rozalyn sat down and looked up, panting

Alexis held the spoon up, still covered in ice cream "Watch this," she said to Brennan "Flip."

Rozalyn knelt down and jumped up, doing a back flip and landing crouched to the ground

Brennan laughed as Alexis smiled and gave Rozalyn the spoon "That's amazing." She said

"Yes, we have made amazing progress during the school year. I have been working on my art, and I made this one picture with you me and Booth in it, that is a fan art from a book. It's really cool," Alexis said

"What book?" Brennan asked

"City of Bones, ever read it?"

"Yeah, a little juvenile but very good," Brennan said

"That's because it's a teen fiction novel honey," Alexis said

"Right," Brennan said "Do you have the picture with you?"

"Yes I do," Alexis said "Do you remember the silent brothers?"

"The mutilated shadow hunters that have their lips sewn shut, eyes gouged out, and speak through your mind?" Brennan asked

"Yup that's them," Alexis said "I found them interesting, and then I just got this inspiration." She said pulling her sketch book out. She walked back over, specks of blue floating near Brennan, and an orange trail left from where Alexis just walked. She sat back down and pressed her back to Brennan's flipping through her sketches until she found the one she wanted

It was creepy, but amazing. It showed Alexis, her eyes nothing but sockets against pale white skin. Her lips were sewn together, her long blonde hair dropping over her shoulders. She wore a large cloak. The cloak was parchment color with swirls that were the color of blood. Her hand reached out, her arms and fingers tattooed with the same kind of swirls, all colored in blood.

Her hand extended all of her fingers except her middle and index fingers were curled into her hand.

Her two fingers pressed against the forehead of Brennan, her eyes closed, her teeth digging into her teeth, and her fists clenched as if in pain. Brennan's hair appeared to be blowing back, a silent wind blowing through her mind, extracting her memories, and thoughts that she alone could not recover

The space around Brennan was colored a light blue, the torso and head of a man shown. It was no other then Booth. His dark brown eyes held flecks of gold, his chest covered in similar swirls as Alexis was, all a shiny gold color. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes screamed charming

Alexis handed the picture to Brennan and smiled as her jaw fell

"It's amazing," Brennan said

"Thank you," Alexis said with a smile "Maybe we can convince Booth into getting tattoos like that."

Brennan laughed "I don't think he will. He has small tattoos on his arms and wrists, but nothing huge."

Alexis sighed "Thank god, I thought you were going to saw something I REALLY wouldn't want to know."

Brennan laughed and turned the TV on "Ugh," she said "Ever since I bought this all that I can find are sappy chick flicks and sport," she said watching the woman cry over an Italian mobster running off onto a plane

"Ugh I know, that's why I just read, study, draw, or talk to you, Booth or Jace," Alexis said

"Only?" Brennan asked sarcastically

Alexis smiled, she found the perfect time to annoy Brennan; in person that is "Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure," Brennan said picking up her drink from the table and taking a sip of it

"Have you thought about marriage?"

Brennan spit her drink out and coughed

"Ow, you just got darker," Alexis said rubbing her head

"What" Brennan asked coughing.

"Your color, just got to a dark blue, chance in emotion I guess," Alexis said

"Ok, so why do you ask about marriage again?" Brennan asked with a shock headache the size of an earthquake

"Do you believe in it?" Alexis asked

"I don't know. I never gave that much thought into it," Brennan admitted

"Do you think you will ever get married?"

"I don't know."

"To Booth?" Alexis asked

"Ok, Alexis, honey, I don't know," Brennan said

"You keep getting darker, you're locking up. Don't worry, he didn't ask me to ask you, just calm down, just wondering," Alexis said

Brennan eased up, her muscles relaxing

"That's better," Alexis said as the dark navy almost black color went back to his normal shade of blue

"Ok so why do you ask?" Brennan asked

"I was just wondering, I mean, you two have been together for a while. Almost a year," Alexis pointed out

"That's not very long," Brennan pointed out

"It is for you," Alexis said

"That is true," Brennan said

"You are confused," Alexis said

"My color?" Brennan asked sarcastically

"Your voice," Alexis said "You're screaming confusion. You're scared, he's the first man, and probably the only man you will ever love, and that scares the living shit out of you."

Brennan sighed taking another drink from the glass lying on the table beside her "You're right."

*******

Booth looked to his clock and sighed. _She's probably asleep already_ he thought to himself, debating whether to call her or not

He sighed again, laying his head on his arms. All he wanted to do was go home to his girl, and fall asleep with her in his arms, but NO! He has to stay here in the bureau and do paperwork.

Booth hated paperwork, it was all pointless to him, to have to fill out a release form for ever single round that had been shot from his gun, to fill out a report on every person he interviewed, and give a detailed paper about what happened during the case, for the case file

The head quarters where dark, the only people inhabiting where night shift security guards and a few stray agents here and there

He sighed when he heard footsteps approach

"I thought I told you to go home," Booth whined, his head still on his arms

"What a wonderful welcome for your old man," an elder man said leaning on the hallway door

Booth slowly looked up "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed

"Comin' to see you son," his father said with a smile


	5. Beautiful Escape

Beautiful Escape

"Aren't you happy to see your old man?" the balding and hunched over old man asked

"Hell no!" Booth hissed pulling his phone out of his pocket and hitting his speed dial

Brennan picked up the phone "Hey," she said happily

"Bones get down here quick," Booth hissed

"Booth what's wrong?" Brennan asked alarmed

"Just please get down here as fast as you can," Booth pleaded

"Is someone bothering you?" Brennan asked motioning for Alexis to get up and come with her, as she walked to her door with her keys, rushing towards the elevator

"You can say that," Booth said shooting his father a glare "Just please come down here."

"Ok Booth, I'm on my way I will be there soon," Brennan said

"Ok. Thank you," Booth said

"No problem," Brennan said "I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a little bit," Booth said hanging up his phone

Alexis looked to Brennan as she drove her car quickly down the road "What was that all about?" she asked

"I don't know," Brennan said "But Booth is really upset, and someone is down there bugging him, and it must have been something really bad or else he wouldn't have called me, he would have just shot the bastard."

"Damn, wonder, who it is," Alexis said

"Oh," Booth's father said "You LOVE her? You talking to your bed buddy?"

"Shut up!" Booth hissed "Shut the fuck up. Don't EVER talk about her like that EVER again."

The old man put his hands up "You don't even know what love is Seeley."

"You always thought that," Booth growled "But I don't blame you. You never showed me what love was because you were too drunk to love."

"Don't talk to your father like that!" the ld man hissed

"You were never my father!" Booth hissed manically as Brennan and Alexis ran into his office

"Booth!" Brennan screamed as she ran into Booth's out stretched arms "Are you ok?" she whispered

"Not exactly," Booth whispered glaring at the man

"So this is your girl eh?" Booth's father asked "She's hot Seel, but I'm sure that with such a lousy father that you think love is just a good roll in the hay stack."

"Shut the fuck up!" Booth hissed

"Yeah don't talk about my parents that way," Alexis hissed to the old man

The old man turned "Parents?" he asked

"Yes, not officially because I am not a minor so there for they can't sigh releases to formally adopt me, but in heart they are my mom and dad," Alexis said

"What ever happened to your family?" the old man asked

"They were like you," Alexis said

"Alexis," Booth warned "Don't torture yourself"

"It's not torture it's reality," Alexis said "My parents were drunks and druggies, and they beat me and my sister. They beat my sister until she died, and I ran away to the streets of Washington. Where I met some of the best people in the world, two of which being these two," Alexis said motioning to Booth and Brennan

"What where you doing in the streets?" Booth's father asked his son

"Murder investigation," Brennan said

"I'm sorry for being so rude," the old man said, holding his hand out to shake with Brennan's "I'm Booth's father –"he said about to state his name

"I know, and I don't trust you. I dislike you very much at this point. Not only have you disrespected me and my daughter, but you have hurt this man throughout his childhood," Brennan said motioning to the man who clung to her side

"He is an amazing man, he has done so many wonderful things that you wouldn't believe. He has been tortured, abused, shot, blown up, stabbed, all of it," Brennan said harshly "He has been to hell and back numerous times in his life."

"He is intelligent, an excellent FBI agent, ranger, and friend. He has been the only person in my life who has been there for me through everything that I had to go through. And don't think I'm being a drama queen, because I have been through a lot you wouldn't understand."

"He has saved the lives of thousands of people, including my own life, numerous times. He is the most trust worthy, loyal, romantic, sensitive, beautiful man I have ever known, and the only man I have ever loved. And if you know what is good for you. You will stay away from him," Brennan hissed

"You two go out to the car," Alexis ordered "I will get the rest of your paperwork," she said

Booth nodded and tightened his grasp around Brennan's shoulder, he led her out of his office and down towards the parking garages where his SUV waited

Alexis pulled the paperwork together and walked towards the door. She stopped to whisper into the old man's ear "If you hurt either of them," she hissed "I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" the old man inquired

"No," Alexis said "It's a promise." She said before walking out and telling security to take him out of the building. She smiled to herself, she could tell by the color maroon and black color coming from him that he was scared

Booth and Brennan waited outside of his SUV for Alexis to emerge, both in complete silence

"Hey Bones," Booth asked

"Hmm?" Brennan asked turning her head to look Booth in the eyes

"Thanks for everything you said," Booth said with a smile

"You don't need to thank those that speak the truth," Brennan said simply

"I do if I care enough," Booth said pulling her back into his chest, locking his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder, sighing

Brennan smiled and laid her arms over his "I'm sorry," she said "You can always stay with me tonight," Brennan said, not wanting him to go home alone

"That is exactly what I plan to do," Booth said tiredly

Alexis walked out into the parking garage with a satisfied smile

"What happened?" Brennan asked

"I scared him," Alexis said smiling

Booth chuckled, his eyes still closed

Brennan threw her keys to Alexis "Take my car. I will take the SUV; I'm bringing him back to the house with us."

"Good," Alexis said walking towards Brennan's car "See you back home."

Brennan opened the passenger door "Get it," she said "Whine and you die," she said

Booth chuckled and put his hands up in surrender, he climbed into the passenger's seat and laid his head back, rubbing his face with his hand

Brennan smiled and slid into the driver's seat, revving the engine and pulling out onto the main roads

Booth reached over and laid his hand on her leg, rubbing up and down against the denim

Brennan reached down and laid her hand over his "I'm sorry," she said

Booth groaned "Don't think about it," he said as he felt the car jolt to the left

"How can I not think about it, the man I love's worst nightmare is coming true," Brennan said

"Nah, this is more like a bad dream, my worst nightmare would be losing you, especially if I could have helped or stopped it, which I should be able to do," Booth said tired

Brennan pulled to a stop in her apartment complex parking garage "How cute," Brennan said jumping out of the car and pulling Booth's door open

Booth pretended to fall out of the car, gripping onto Brennan with a tight hug

Brennan yelped and let out an excited laugh, wrapping her arms around the tired FBI agent

"Come on," Brennan whispered, leading him towards the elevator

To Booth it felt like 3 hours before he reached Brennan's apartment, when in reality it was only a few minutes

Alexis came into the house shortly after the couple had returned and laid his files on the table

"I think we are going to bed," Brennan said her arms still around Booth, who was about to fall asleep on her shoulder

"Me too, having your senses mixed up makes you tired," Alexis said sarcastically as she walked towards the guest room "Come on Rozy!"

Rozalyn jumped off the couch and ran into the guest bedroom jumping on Alexis' bed

"Night," Alexis said

"Good night," Brennan said

"Mmmm," Booth mumbled

Brennan laughed and led him towards her bedroom "Come on, time to sleep."

Booth pulled away and slipped out of his clothes and into his girl friends' bed

Brennan did the same, and slipped into her bed beside him, scooped into his arms immediately

Her head rested against his chest, their legs and arms tangled together

Booth took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her shampoo, making her chuckle

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, rubbing his foot over the smooth and bare skin of her leg

"You," Brennan whispered

"Why?"

"Because you are amusing," Brennan admitted

"You smell good sew me," Booth said

"Why would I want to sew you?"

"It's a phrase Bones," Booth whispered

Brennan laughed and scooted up, placing her hands on his head, bringing his head to rest on her chest "Go to sleep," she whispered running her fingers through his short hair

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her small waist, listening to the faint beat of her heart in her chest

Brennan kissed his head "I love you," she whispered

"I love you too Bones," Booth said, kissing the bare skin on her chest before falling to sleep


	6. Subconscious Haunting

Subconscious Haunting

Booth walked down a dirt road, a familiar one at that. He walked forward, not knowing why he was going this way, but knowing what was waiting for him through the dense fog crushing his lungs

"Seeley!" he heard a young voice call, running towards him "Seeley!" the voice called again.

A small kind with dark brown hair ran to him, his face covered in tears

"Jared?" Booth asked "What's wrong?"

"Its dad!" little Jared screamed "I messed up big time!"

"Jared what did you do?" Booth asked

"I was sick of him drinking so I took his drink and threw it into the street," Jared said through tears "He's going to kill me!"

"No he won't Jared," Booth said grabbing the little boy's shoulders "I won't let that happen. Go to the Johnson's help, tell them what happened, and don't leave until I come get you. You understand?"

Little Jared nodded and hugged Booth's legs "I love you big brother," he whispered

"I love you too Jared," Booth said touching the boy's head "Now go."

Little Jared ran into the fog towards a small farmhouse

Booth sighed and walked forward, until he reached the familiar and wretched run down house. Booth looked down when something crunched underfoot; he looked down to see broken Vodka bottles, the alcoholic stench rising into his nose

"SEELEY!" he heard someone yell

Booth looked up to see his father. His grey hair dragging into his eyes, him leaning heavily on a cane, but limping quickly towards him. In his free hand he held a brandy glass, his eyes were blood shot, and he was obviously drunk

Booth readied himself, and was greeted with a strong punch to his jaw. Booth groaned and held his jaw, thinking that it might fall of his 'hinges' he liked to call them

"That goddamn brother of yours broke my vodka bottles!" his father screamed "But since the little son of a bitch isn't here, I guess you will do."

Booth felt his father shove his cane into Booth's kidney, sending him toppling into the broken glass below, cutting his hands and knees open.

Booth screamed and thrashed as his father pulverized the cane into his stomach and rips repeatedly

He felt his ribs bow with ever thrust, some out right breaking

Booth screamed as he saw the anger rise in his father's eyes. He tried to guard his throat, but he was too late. The last thing her remembered was his father bringing his cane over his head and shoving it down into Booth's throat

Booth shot straight up in Brennan's bed, his chest, neck and face covered in cold sweat

He was breathing deeply, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked beside him, and saw the figure of his girl friend fast asleep on her side

Or at least she thought she was

Brennan rolled over and looked at him "Booth," she asked tiredly "Are you ok?"

"Shush," Booth said pressing his fingers to her lips "Go back to sleep."

Brennan shook her head "What happened?"

Booth sighed "I had a nightmare, but it's nothing. I shouldn't keep you awake go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brennan asked

"Not really," Booth said

Brennan nodded, silently screaming for him to trust her and tell her what happened in his past "What do you need?" she asked

"You here is fine enough," Booth said lying his arm around her waist "Now go back to sleep."

Brennan rolled onto her side and laced her fingers throughout his "Everything is going to be ok Booth," she whispered

Booth rested his head against hers, tightening his grip around her, searching for anything to take him back into reality

Brennan felt him shaking and turned to face him, she cradled him in her arms, holding him close to her

"No matter what happens," Brennan said "I will always be here for you."

"Always," Booth repeated into her neck where his head was nestled

"Always," Brennan said with a smile, rubbing his back, trying to help him drift into sleep.


	7. Doubtful Thoughts

Doubtful Thoughts

Brennan sighed looking at the pictures of the victims hung up on the white bored

"What are you so worried about?" Alexis asked her back still to Brennan looking over the woman

"I'm not worried about anything," Brennan said

"Ok, when you lie, make sure you convince yourself first," Alexis said

Brennan sighed "I'm just, scared, about Booth."

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked

"He doesn't seem to trust me anymore," Brennan said

"His father is in town Bren, he is out of it, just stay calm, and make sure that he knows you are there," Alexis advised

Brennan sighed "Ok," she said

"I gotta ask," Alexis said "Was Booth a jock in high school?"

"Does this pertain to the case?" Brennan asked

"Possibly yes," Alexis said

"Yes he was a 'Jock'," Brennan said putting air quotes around jock

"What sport did he play?" Alexis asked

"Basketball I think," Brennan said

"I think I got the connection," Alexis said

"Connection to what?" Booth asked walking into Brennan's office

"Booth no!" the two woman screamed, but too late

Booth looked at the board and walked towards the pictures as if a ghost had possessed him "Are theses…" he asked

"The victims?" Brennan asked

"Yeah…" Alexis answered

He touched the picture of each woman and sighed "Who did it?" he asked

"I'm working on it," Alexis said

"What do you have so far?" Booth demanded

"It all leads to love lust revenge," Alexis said

"How so?" Brennan asked

"Each of the women had a charm shoved down their throat with the words love engraved on it, and their lips sewn shut. This was a crime of passion, and all of these women share something common," Alexis said

"And what is that?" Brennan asked

"I dated these women throughout high school," Booth said

"There is more than that," Alexis said

"I know. I told them all that I loved them," Booth said

Brennan felt jealously grow in the pit of her stomach, she looked at the pictures. They were perfect, everything she wasn't. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a sense to pop culture. It was that type that caught Booth's type, not people like her. Brennan looked down to her feet

"Wow," Alexis said noticing that Brennan's normal medium blue flash to black and then a dim grey

"What?" Booth asked

"Nothing," Alexis said looking away

"What can I do to help?" Booth asked

"Are there any other women who you told you loved?" Alexis said

"Two," Booth said

Brennan felt her jealousy flare again

_How many different women has he 'loved'? He is the only man I have ever loved and to him I'm just another notch in the belt_

She said correctly remembering a phrase that Angela told her before

"Who were they?" Alexis asked

"One is standing in front you," Booth said motioning to Brennan

Brennan gave a weak smile but kept her gaze at her feet, her arms crossed over her chest

"Who was the other?" Alexis asked

Booth sighed "One of my ranger buddies," he said "We dated for about 2 years, until…"

"Until what?" Alexis pushed

"Until she had to be committed," Booth said

"Like Insane Asylum?" Brennan asked

Booth nodded "PTSD," he said

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Brennan and Alexis said together

"What was her name?" Alexis asked

"Lillian Cooper, but we called her Lily," Booth said

Alexis walked to Brennan's computer ad typed in the name

A picture of a beautiful blonde woman showed up, dressed in a formal military uniform, with the traditional American flag back drop

"Another blonde," Brennan hissed under her breath

"Is this her?" Alexis said over her, making sure to cover her verbal thoughts

"Yeah, that's Lily," Booth said

"Alright," Alexis said "We can't confirm yet that she is the murderer, but she is our only suspect. Brennan we are going to go talk to the families, see if they remember Lily or Booth."

Brennan nodded and printed out the picture of Lily before closing her laptop and walking towards the door

Booth grabbed Brennan's elbow and pulled her around "Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" Brennan asked

"You seem upset," Booth said

"I'm not upset," Brennan said

"Are you sure?" Booth asked

"Yeah, now go home, get some rest, this has been a touch couple of days and it just got tougher," Brennan said

Booth nodded and leaned down to give her one of his signature passionate kisses that drove her crazy "Call me when you are done."

"No problem," Brennan said with a smile, running to catch up with Alexis, even though she could still feel the jealousy churning in her stomach


	8. Runes' Story

Runes' Story

"Ok, so we are going to go every one of the parent's houses?" Brennan asked

"Yes ma'am," Alexis said getting into Brennan's car with the files on her lap

"And what are we going to ask them?" Brennan asked getting into the passenger's seat

"Ask them about their relationship with Booth, and see if they had any encounters with Lily," Alexis said

"Are we just asking the parents?" Brennan asked

"No, they all have boyfriends, they would know more about Lily then anyone," Alexis said pulling out of the dark parking garage

"Then why are we going to see the parents?" Brennan asked confused

"Booth," Alexis said "The boyfriends won't know anything about him, other then what they read in papers, maybe," Alexis said

Brennan sighed "Ok, where are we going first?" she asked

"The Runes house," Alexis said, pulling into a drive way of a small white house

"Here already?" Brennan asked

"Yup," Alexis said getting out "Uh-oh," she said

"What?"

"Red," Alexis said taking the files into her arms

"What about it?" Brennan asked walking with her towards the door

"They are pissed," Alexis said

"I would be too," Brennan said

"Just, let me talk," Alexis pleaded "They are already upset, and they don't need extensive details on the mutilation of the bodies."

Brennan was about to object, but Alexis was knocking on the doors

An angry man opened the door, his hair line receded back to the back of his head, his dark green eyes blazing with anger "What!" he screamed

"Hello Mr. Runes, I am Alexis and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, we are here to ask you a few questions about your daughter, may we come in?" Alexis asked

"Why should I let you into my house?!" the man screamed

"Oh Stephen just let them in!" a woman screamed

"Please sir we just want to ask a few questions, we are the good guys, we want to find out who did this to your daughter," Brennan threw in

Alexis saw the color flowing around him dim to a light scarlet and he stepped to the side

"Thank you," Alexis said walking into the house, Brennan soon following

Alexis gave a weak smile to the woman sitting on the couch, she was frail, and terribly miserable

"Please sit down," she said "I'm sorry for my husband's actions. He is just very upset."

"We understand," Brennan said "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"As am I," Alexis said "Which is why we came here, to ask a few questions to find your daughter's killer."

The woman nodded "I am Linda by the way, this is my husband Stephen."

"It's wonderful to meet you Linda, I only wish it were under different circumstances," Alexis said "My name is Alexis and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan nodded in 'Hello'

"It's nice to meet you both, please sit down," she said again

"Thank you," Brennan said walking around the couch to sit lightly next to Alexis

Linda reached out and grabbed her husband's hand, telling him to keep calm "Now, go ahead with your questions."

Alexis sighed and pulled a notebook out from under the files "Ok," she said "Back in high school, did your daughter date someone named Seeley Booth?"

"Oh no," Linda said "She was crazy about him, but it wasn't in high school, it was in middle school."

"Oh," Alexis said writing down that the relationship occurred in middle school on her notepad

"They said they were in love with each other, but after about a year they split apart," Stephen added

"Do you know why?" Brennan asked

"Nah," Stephen said "Just knew my baby was heartbroken, for a little while that is, he was a nice boy very polite, but after he broke my baby's heart I wasn't too fond of him."

Alexis reached over and grabbed Brennan's arm begging her not to speak

"Do you recognize this woman?" Alexis asked showing Linda and Stephen the picture of Lily

The two parents shook their heads "I don't think I have ever seen her before," Linda said handing back the picture

"Did your daughter, ever say someone was bugging her?" Brennan asked

"Yeah, she said some girl kept calling and threatening her, but she thought it was one of her friends playing a joke on her, so she never took it to the police," Stephen said

"Do you know these other women?" Alexis asked laying out the pictures of the other victims

"Oh yes," Linda said "These were Lindsay's best friends when she was in high school; they were all on her cheer leading squad."

"Alright, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Runes that is all I need to know," Alexis said standing up

Brennan stood but was caught by her arm, she turned around to see Linda holding onto her arm "Please, please find my daughter's killer," she whispered

Brennan gave her a weak smile "You have nothing to worry about, I am the best in my field and my team is amazing, we will solve this murder. I promise it."

"Thank you," Linda said with a smile

Brennan smiled back and walked towards the door where Alexis was waiting

"She trusts you," Alexis whispered "Her normal medium green color glowed brighter, showing trust."

"Well I'm glad she put her trust in us, because we will find out who did this," Brennan said walking down the steps and into her car

Alexis followed and pulled out of the driveway when she was situation in the driver's seat "Now to the Saline house," she said taking the roads to downtown D.C.


	9. Saline Story

Saline Story

Alexis pulled into the drive way of a yellow house in downtown D.C. "Ok, let's go," Alexis said getting out of the car

"How are these people?" Brennan asked

"Depressed, sad, willing to cooperate," Alexis said walking to the door and knocking

A beautiful young woman opened the door "May I help you?" she asked

"Is this the Saline residence?" Brennan asked confused

"Yes," the woman asked "Are you here for my sister?" she asked

"Yes," Alexis said "I'm Alexis and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute, we are working on your sister's murder."

"Come on in then," the woman said stepping to the side

Alexis nodded and walked into the stretched hallway in front of them, Brennan following close behind

"My name is Kayla by the way," the sister said walking forward to alert her parents

"Mom, dad, this is Alexis and Dr. Temperance Brennan, they are working on Taylor's murder," Kayla said

The two elderly adults sat up straight "Oh please sit down," the man said

"Thank you," Alexis and Brennan said before taking their seats on the couch in front of them

"As you can see my wife is a mess," the man said, motioning towards the weeping elderly woman beside him, "So would it be ok for me to answer the questions?"

"Of course," Alexis said

"Let me start by introducing you. My name is Jack, this is my wife Sarah, and our youngest daughter Kayla," Jack said motioning to everyone as he said their name

"I'm Alexis and this is my mother Dr. Temperance Brennan, she is the head forensic anthropologist in the country and is working with her team at the Jeffersonian Institution along with the FBI to solve this murder," Alexis said

"You two are mother and daughter?" Kayla asked

"Not biologically," Brennan said "But adoptively wise yes."

"Together by heart, not blood," Jack said "Sometimes I think that relationships through the heart are much more tight and intimate then just blood, most of the time."

"I agree," Alexis said, memories of her parents beating her flooding into the back of her mind. She shrugged it off and looked to Jack "First of all did your daughter ever have a romantic relationship with a man named Seeley Booth?"

"Yes she did, during high school. She talked about him non-stop, but then after two years they decided to just stop the relationship," Jack said "Why does he have something to do with this?"

"Not necessarily," Alexis said "I am just searching for patterns and finding the anomalies. Would you say that they loved each other?"

"Oh very much yes," Jack said

Brennan sighed and Alexis gave her the go ahead to ask the next question. She took the photos of the other girls and laid them out "Did your daughter know these women?" she asked

"Yeah," Kayla stepped in "They were her best friends back in high school."

"Did your daughter speak about a woman harassing her at any point in time?" Alexis asked

"Yeah," Kayla said again "I remember her telling me that some woman was calling her and threatening to kill her."

"I see," Alexis said "That is all of the questions I have right now. Don't worry," Alexis said "We will find your daughter's killer."

"Please do so soon," Sarah whispered quietly

"We will," Brennan said "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Jack said holding his wife and daughter's hands

Alexis gave a weak smile and wave and walked out of the door

Brennan followed closing the door behind her and walking to her seat in the car

Alexis closed the door and heard Brennan give a heavy sigh "Is this becoming too much?" Alexis asked

"No, I'm fine," Brennan said

"You are lieing," Alexis said "Do you want me to take you back to the Jeffersonian; the bones should be ready by now."

"Yes, I would very much like that," Brennan said her head in her hands

"What's wrong hun?" Alexis asked "What specifically is bothering you."

"This whole Love thing. It seems like Booth tells every woman he was with that he loves her, and it doesn't make me seem special in his eyes anymore," Brennan whispered

"Have you talked to him about it?" Alexis asked heading towards the Jeffersonian

"No! Are you crazy?" Brennan asked

"Why won't you?"

"Well with his father here and harassing him constantly, and this case it's making him really stressed and I don't want to be the whiny bitch screaming for attention," Brennan said

"You aren't a whiny bitch, you are new to love, obviously because you didn't know what it felt like until now," Alexis said

"I know," Brennan said "I'm just going to suck it up and throw myself into my work."

"Booth is going to notice that," Alexis said

"I know," Brennan said quietly "But it's what I do best."

Alexis pulled into the front of the Jeffersonian "I will come back when I am done with the parents and the boy friends," Alexis said

"Ok," Brennan said "I will take notes and tell you everything I can from the bones," she said getting out of the car

"Hey Bren," Alexis called

"Yeah?" Brennan asked

"Just, talk to him if you have a problem," Alexis said

"I will try," Brennan said before closing the door and walking into the doors of the Jeffersonian

Alexis sighed and pulled back onto the main high way heading for the next residence on her list


	10. Overview

Overview

"Ok so what do you have?" an intern asked for the 4th time

Alexis sighed "I have Lexical and Color/Sound Synesthesia."

"And what does that mean?" the intern asked

Brennan sighed, as she still looked over the bones of the last victim. She wasn't done by the time that Alexis had come back from the interviews, so one of the Interns decided to keep her busy by trying to figure out what disease that the squint squad was talking about

"For the 4th time," Alexis said exasperated "Lexical Synesthesia is when certain words invoke tastes into my mouth. Color/Sound Synesthesia is when I see different colors, when I hear different sounds."

"So what if I said Chicken," the intern said

"I taste chicken," Alexis said, tasting the familiar taste on her tongue

"And Blood?" the intern asked

Alexis sighed "I taste blood," she said, metallic scarlet liquids imaginarily hiding in the crevices of her mouth "And when you talk I see a color."

"What color am I?" the intern asked

"A bright purple, like neon purple," Alexis said

"Why?"

"Because you are annoying!" Alexis screamed

"Will you please busy yourself elsewhere," Brennan said sternly

"Yes Dr. Brennan," the intern said before slinking off

"Thank you," Alexis said

Brennan pulled back and finished her notes "Ok, what is the news with the families and boyfriends?"

Alexis leaned on the bars and crossed her arms over her chest "All of the parents said that their daughters had a relationship with Booth throughout high school, college, and after college. They all verify that their daughters loved Booth and vice versa."

"Great," Brennan said sarcastically

"The parents and boyfriends all verified that the girls were receiving harassing calls, the boyfriends verified that the caller named herself Lily," Alexis said

Brennan was about to say something about the bones but turned when she heard Cullen walk onto the platform

The sirens roared and Alexis sighed walked down and sliding her key card to stop the roaring

"Is Agent Booth here?" Cullen asked

"No Director Cullen he's not," Brennan said

"Well I can't get a hold of him anywhere, he went home early, but he won't answer his cell and he won't answer his house phone, so I thought he might be here mingling with you," Cullen said

"Don't disrespect Dr. Brennan like that Deputy Director Cullen or I will ask you to leave," Alexis said

"I don't like this relationship between you two at all, but since your crime records have gone up, I would be an idiot to think about splitting you up. Not only would the crime catching rates would go down, but I would have Booth and his army along the whole Jeffersonian team at my throat," Cullen said

"Hell yeah!" Alexis said

Brennan sighed "I don't know where Booth is, if he isn't answering he probably is bust with something."

"Like what?" Cullen asked

"I don't know, this is a personal case for him and his abusive father is in town," Brennan spat

"I didn't know, but that brings me to my other point. I don't want Agent Booth on this case, because Agent Perotta has brought to my attention that he is a suspect," Cullen said

"Agent Whore bag?" Alexis said

"Agent what?" Cullen asked

"You heard me, she's just jealous. Besides I have proof that it isn't Booth," Alexis said

"And what is that?" Cullen asked

"All boyfriends and parents of the victims verify that the victims were receiving threatening messages from someone who went by Lily. We have reason to believe that the murder could be Lillian Cooper, a former ranger, and former flame of Agent Booth's. All of these women have been intimate flames with Agent Booth, claiming of love," Brennan said

"And I already talked to Caroline about getting a warrant to take the tapes from the answering machines of the victims," Alexis said

"Why would you need a warrant if they are dead?" Cullen asked

"Because the victims lived with their boyfriends, so a warrant is needed," Alexis said

"That's all you have?" Cullen asked "Motive?"

"No I have anthropological proof," Brennan said "Each of the victims are shown to have horrible damage done to their lumbar vertebrae along with fractures to the mandible and metatarsal phalanges," Brennan said

"Torture," Alexis verified

"I ran the statistics through the Angelator and the murderer has to be approximately 5 foot 5 and 100 to 130 pounds," Brennan said

"Which matches Lillian Cooper since she is 5' 5'' and 120 pounds," Alexis said

"While Booth is 6' 1" and 180 pounds," Brennan said

Cullen nodded

"That enough proof for ya?" Alexis asked

"That it is, I will inform Agent Perotta about your findings," Cullen said

"Good," Alexis said as she watched Cullen walk down the platform and out of the Jeffersonian

Brennan pulled her phone out and hit speed dial

"Calling Booth?" Alexis asked

"Yeah," Brennan said "I got his voice mail, shit," Brennan said hanging up and trying his house. The phone rang and rang and rang and finally went to voice mail

"Booth it's me, where are you? Cullen just came back to say that Perotta suspected you as a suspect and that he couldn't reach you anywhere. Even though the suspect this was quickly deflected," Booth heard Brennan add

"Hey it's your girl don't you want to talk to her?" Booth's father asked

"Not right now," Booth said "I want to deal with you first."

"Why?" Booth's father asked

"Because you are a lowlife greedy bastard and you still haven't given me any explanation as to why in the hell you are here," Booth hissed

"I told you Seel," his father said "I came to make amends, to say I'm sorry, I don't have much time left."

"Bull shit," Booth hissed "You have done too much damage to both me and Jared's life to just waltz in here and say you're sorry before you go 6 feet under."

"You don't have to believe that I'm sorry, but I am. But it went to good measure, look at you now," Booth's father

"You had NOTHING to do with what I am now," Booth hissed "Absolutely nothing," he said heading towards the door

"Running away again Seeley?" his father asked

"Get out," Booth hissed opening the door

"I plan on it, Jared always was my favorite," his father said before walking out of the door.

Booth waited 5 minutes, and made sure that his father was gone before he headed out the door and to the Jeffersonian


	11. Troubles

Troubles

"Ok, I found out the asylum that Lily was committed to and called them, they said she was released 2 weeks ago," Alexis said "And I went through the missing person's data base and every single one of these women were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Brennan asked

"Between 2 hour intervals," Alexis said

"So Lily kidnapped the women, tortured them, killed them, and then mutilated them?"

"No," Alexis said

"What?" Brennan asked

"Crimes of passion, she was angry. She kidnapped them, tortured them, mutilated them and then killed them," Alexis said

"Ok, so now what we need to do is try to find where Lily is," Brennan said

"No," Alexis said

"You are seriously confusing me," Brennan said

"She isn't done," Alexis said

"Again, confusion," Brennan said rubbing her temples

"She has killed every woman that Booth claimed to love during a romantic relationship," Alexis said "She and you are the only other people alive, she isn't going to kill herself, but she will try to kill you."

"I can take care of myself," Brennan said

"I know you can honey, but I am not taking the chance, she is a sniper, you could walk out in front of your window and get a bullet through your chest," Alexis pointed out

Brennan sighed "Then I won't go in front of my windows."

"That's not going to work, I have to get you out of here before you get killed," Alexis said

"I can take care of myself," Brennan repeated

Alexis sighed "Fine, I am going back to the house. I'm going to call the FBI forensics team and see if they found where Lily took the hostages."

"Why is that relevant?"

"I might be able to find a pattern with her actions, and then I can keep you safe."

"Fine, I'll see you later," Brennan said

"Be careful," Alexis warned before walking towards the doors

Booth rushed in past Alexis and ran up the platform

"Booth where have you been?" Brennan asked "I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"I know Bones, my father was at my house again," Booth hissed

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, he is going to go see Jared, so I'm off the hook for now."

"Well what's wrong," Brennan said noticing the tension in his shoulder muscles "You seem…tense."

"Wouldn't you be?!" Booth yelled

"I have never had to experience things that you are Booth, so therefore I cannot relate," Brennan pointed out "And you don't have to yell at me."

"I can't take this anymore," Booth said pacing around the platform

"Then ask Cullen to take you off the case and go on a vacation," Brennan suggested, checking Rosalie's bones to make sure she didn't miss anything

"I can't do that Bones, I can't escape the hell I am going through," he hissed

"Then what are you going to do?" Brennan asked "Because unless you tell me, I obviously can't help you."

"Why do you have an attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude," Brennan objected "I'm just being rational, it's impossible for me to help you if I can't diagnose a problem."

"Stop with the squint speak Bones!" Booth said "I don't need it right now."

"Well that's how I always talk, so you just don't want my help at all?" Brennan said

"I would have hoped you to be a little more compassionate," Booth growled

"I tried, my compassion is through helping you, but you obviously don't want it," Brennan said

"Maybe I don't."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just thought maybe my girl friend would be a little more understanding with all the shit I am putting up with," Booth said

"It's just you? Do you not understand that I'm just as scared as you are," Brennan pointed out

"What do YOU have to be scared about?!"

"You know what, never mind," Brennan said, avoiding the fact that she was the next target of his crazy ex's fire

"No tell me, don't hide things from me."

"You hide things from me," Brennan said "You don't even notice how upset I am because of this case!"

"Why the hell are you upset?" Booth hissed

"Maybe because I am faced to look at all of the other women that you loved," Brennan said holding back tears "I have never loved anyone Booth, and it hurts to see that you throw it out any chance you get! You aren't even acting like yourself, normally you would hold me and tell me you loved me but you don't anymore."

"Well maybe that was what I wanted you to believe," Booth hissed while his mind told him to just shut up

"Then I guess you aren't the man that I fell in love with…"

"Maybe so."

"Ok…" Brennan said "Goodbye Booth," she said grabbing her coat and keys and practically running out the door

"Damnit," he hissed


	12. Something is Defiantly Wrong

**AN: Decode by Paramore duh**

Something is defiantly wrong

Alexis looked up from her laptop to see Brennan storm through the door. She took off her heels and threw them against the closet door.

"Up!" she ordered

"What?" Alexis asked confused, noticing that she was surrounded by a very dark blue color

"Get up," Brennan said moving the table to the side

Alexis hesitantly stood "What is this for?"

"You know how to fight, so let's fight," Brennan said taking off her jewelry

"Uh, Ok," Alexis, said taking her position

Brennan took her place in front of Alexis, fire blazing in her eyes.

Alexis noticed the anger, and felt her stomach curl. She was pissed

Brennan nodded and the two simultaneously stepped back with a yell.

Alexis nodded, and Brennan was the first to move. Brennan spun around, hooking her leg around aiming to snake around Alexis' neck.

Alexis ducked, and when she stood Brennan was already aiming an axe kick to her shoulder.

Alexis dodged and finally gave in, she was on defense, and she was staying that way.

Brennan aimed multiple punches and knife-hand attacks to Alexis' stomach and neck, while Alexis responded with the proper blocks, bruising her arms almost instantly.

Alexis shook out her arms, and shrugged to herself

_I guess that's what happens when you spar without pads on._

Brennan jumped and spun, slamming the outside of her foot into Alexis' jaw

Alexis staggered back, and momentarily touched her jaw

_Damn, she is pissed!_

Alexis looked up, Brennan was breathing heavily, her shoulders were back and her fists clenched

_All of these suggest anger but…why are her eyes glossed over?_

Alexis stood and set back into sparring position

Brennan felt enraged, and brought her hand up, ready to slam it into Alexis' shoulder

Alexis brought her hand up, covering Brennan's hand before it met her shoulder.

Alexis tightened her grip when she felt Brennan's hand shaking

Before Alexis could comprehend what happened, she found herself on her knees with Brennan pushing her head against her chest, tears staining her shirt and trailing down her skin on her chest.

Alexis put her arm around Brennan's back, and rested her other hand in her hair

"Sssh," Alexis urged

"It's over," Brennan sobbed quietly

"What's over?" Alexis asked hoping her answer was incorrect

"Me and Booth," Brennan chocked out before a fresh batch of tears poured over her eyes

"Sssh," Alexis urged again "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Alexis hated lying to Brennan, but at this point she couldn't do anything else. Because Alexis didn't know if everything was going to be ok or not.

Alexis held Brennan until her painful cries subsided to heart wrenching sobs "Hey," Alexis said

"What," Brennan asked through sobs

"Come on, you need to rest," Alexis said

Brennan stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes "Ok," she said

Alexis followed Brennan into her bedroom, and waited by the door as she changed into her silk night gown. Brennan walked out of her bathroom and laid on her bed

Alexis walked forward and pulled the blankets to her shoulder. She walked to the other side and climbed in with her; she wrapped her arms around Brennan and laid her head on hers "Everything will be ok honey."

Brennan sighed, tears sliding down her cheek "I know," she whispered as she buried her face into her pillow

It took Brennan only 10 minutes for her to fall asleep, and when Alexis noticed she cursed herself for being inspired by Brennan's heart being broken

Alexis crawled out of her bed and walked to the living room, she picked up her guitar and walked out onto the balcony

Rozalyn licked Alexis' hand and looked up to her with questioning eyes

"Hey Rozy, will you do me a favor?" Alexis asked

The dog barked and panted in agreement

"Go lie with Bren, keep her company, she…doesn't feel good," Alexis said

Rozalyn barked quietly and jogged into Brennan's room, she jumped onto her bed and laid her head on Brennan's shoulder

Alexis wrote down the lyrics to her song, and played throughout the melody on her guitar. She looked at her watch when she was done with the notes to see that it took her 2 hours to finish the song

Alexis sighed and continued to play the song notes

Brennan walked out and sat on the table near the chair outside "Is that about what happened?"

Alexis sighed and looked up "Yeah."

Brennan laid her head on Alexis' shoulder and Alexis laid her head on Brennan's "I'm so sorry Bren."

"I am too," Brennan whispered

"Do you want to hear the song?" Alexis asked

"Sure," Brennan said

Alexis sighed and began playing the beginning notes

"How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true"

Brennan nodded "That about sums it up." She said

"Hey," Alexis said "Why don't we go for a drive around D.C.?"

"Ok," Brennan agreed "Anything to try to take my mind off of him."

"Alright," Alexis said standing up "Go put some clothes on and we will go for a drive."

"Ok," Brennan agreed again, walking into her room to put on her jeans and tank top

When Brennan walked out, Alexis had keys in hand "Let's go," she said wrapping her arm around Brennan's shoulders and locking the door behind her

**AN: I want you guys to guess what's gonna happen, come on peoples tell me in reviews**


	13. Fine To Deadly In 2,8 Seconds

**AN: Short I know, but epic in my story**

Fine to Deadly in 2.8 Seconds

Alexis drove down the roads of D.C. "Where do you want to go?" she asked

"I don't care," Brennan sighed

Alexis sighed "I'm sorry that I'm not being any help," she said

"It's ok," Brennan said apathetically "It doesn't matter; tomorrow I will be in work, doing what I can really count on."

"Do you want me to yell at him?" Alexis asked

"No," Brennan said shaking her head "Just…leave it be."

Alexis sighed and nodded "Ok." She said stopping at a red light

"My theory was correct…" Brennan said sadly

"What theory?"

"That everyone I love leaves," Brennan said

"I'm still here," Alexis said

Brennan gave a weak smile "But for how long?"

"As long as you still want me," Alexis said, moving the car forward when the light turned green

Alexis drove down the road and approached the intersection

She should have waited; she should have done something, anything, to spare time. Alexis saw out of the corner of her eye, something heading towards them

Alexis' vision went black from terror and pain, she heard a sickening crunching sound, and felt her bones breaking. She heard Brennan scream, and felt her world flipping upside down. She heard honking and doors slamming, along with the screams of citizens

Alexis felt hot sticky blood pouring from her forehead and side, she reached over to touch Brennan, but she was unconscious and bleeding heavily

A man ran to the side of the car, his phone in his ear, dialing 911

"That bitch," Alexis hissed "She hit her target…"

**An: Im getting discouraged people =( The writers need some motivational words. It makes me write more, seriously**


	14. Booth Knows

Booth Knows

Booth sat on his couch staring at the wall, with a bottle of scotch in his hand

He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a large gulp of the alcohol

He whined when his phone started ringing

He stumbled up and walked over "Hello?" he slurred

"Booth turn on the news!" Angela screamed her tears streaming down her face

"What?" Booth asked

"Turn the news on Booth. Please!"

"Ok, ok," Booth said plopping on his couch and turning the news on

He sat up straight, his eyes going wide as he listened to the news reporter "Identities recovered from the victims of this tragic car crash are those of the world renown Forensic Anthropologist and Bestselling author Dr. Temperance Brennan along with her 'claimed-to-be' daughter Alexis."

"Oh no," Booth whispered

"Witnesses said that the car drove out into the intersection during a green light and was plowed over by a semi truck. Both have been taken to Washington Memorial Hospital. Dr. Brennan was said to be in critical condition, while the other is unknown."

"Shit!" Booth said, jumping off of his couch and running towards the door

"Booth are you heading to the hospital?" Angela asked through tears

"Yeah," Booth said running down the steps and propelling himself into his car

"Alright, Hodgins and I will meet you there," Angela said

"Call Cam and Zack," Booth ordered

"We will on the way."

"Ok, Bye," Booth said roaring down the road, his sirens and lights blaring

"Bye," Angela said hanging up her "Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said to herself

Hodgins reached over and rested his hand on her arm "It's ok Ange, she will be ok."


	15. Im Sorry, Ill Fix This

"I'm Sorry , I'll Fix this"

Alexis opened her eyes to the florescent lights and sat straight up, hissing and grabbing her side "Shit!" she said noticing she had stitches in her side

She looked over and grabbed the chart next to her "Sprained shoulder…broken ribs…concussion…excessive blood loss…Great," Alexis said

"Ok Transfusion is done," Alexis said looking around; she set the clipboard down and got up, and pulled on the clothes that were in bags near her bed. She pulled a sling out from it and shoved it in her pocket "I'll do this later," she said and looked around to make sure she didn't miss anything

She looked out her door and snuck out, avoiding the nurses and walking into Brennan's room

She was hooked up to monitors, beeping in unison with her heart. Alexis sighed and walked over, she place her hand on Brennan's heart. It was weak, but it was pulsing. Alexis leaned over and placed her forehead against hers "I'm sorry," she whispered "I'll fix this."

Alexis pulled back and wrote the words she just said on paper and put the paper in Brennan's hand. She looked outside and snuck out, running out into the open and hiding in the shadows.

Alexis breathed heavily and gasped in pain, her ribs pushing against her lungs "Ahhh," she said, she walked forward towards the woods, her hand plastered to her side "Have to get back…to the apartment," she hissed to herself, taking the cover of the trees

Booth rushed into the hospital "Where is she?" he demanded

"Who sir?" the nurse asked

"Bones – I mean Brennan, Temperance Brennan," Booth said tapping at the desk

"In room 3C but she isn't taking visitors," the nurse said

"Oh well," Booth said running down the hall and barging through her doors, he stopped at the sight of his broken Bones, tears already falling down his cheek "Oh Bones," he whispered walking over to her

Booth laid his hand on her arm and pulled a chair up behind him. He laid his head in the crook of her said, holding her small hand in his

Angela and Hodgins walked into the door, standing in the doorway "Do you want me to check on Alexis?" Hodgins asked

"Please," Booth said

Hodgins nodded and walked towards the nurse. He asked for Alexis and got her room number, he walked inside but found it empty. He rushed back into Brennan's room "She isn't here."

"What?" Booth asked lifting his head "What do you mean she isn't here."

"She's gone," Hodgins said

"Is she in surgery?" Angela asked

"No, her bed is empty. It looked like it was in recently, and her clothes are gone, the bags are empty," Hodgins said

Booth moved his hand and found a note in Brennan's hand

"What is that?" Angela asked

"I'm sorry," Booth read "I'll fix this. It's in her hand writing."

"Alexis wrote that?" Hodgins asked

"Yeah," Booth said

"Why would she want to fix this, it wasn't her fault," Hodgins said

Angela shook her head "She called me, after Brennan went to sleep a couple hours ago. She told me that you two broke up and that she was devastated so Alexis forced Bren to go to bed. She told me that Bren was the next target for your psycho killer, and that she was trying to figure out where Lily was hiding. She said that when Bren woke up she would try to convince her to go for a late night drive around D.C. and this is what happened," she said motioning to Brennan

"Wow," Hodgins said

Booth sighed and brought Brennan's hand to his forehead "This is my fault," he said

"Yeah it is," Angela said and looked away from him as her phone rang "It's a text message from Alexis. She said that she will fix everything, and to not look for her."

"Is she crazy?" Booth asked "Why wouldn't we look for her?"

Angela looked at the new message from Alexis "Because I know what I'm doing. I will need Booth and Brennan's help, but only when she is ready, and when I am ready and sure that she is safe. Tell Booth to stay with Brennan and keep her safe. I will call Cullen and order FBI protection of her room. Lily knows that her target is still alive, and she will try to get back in to kill her at her weakest. FBI won't be enough, so I'm enlisting some of my kind."

"Her kind?" Hodgins asked

"Street kids," Booth clarified

Angela looked down to her phone again "Don't call me; I will call you if I need anything. I won't die no matter what happens, and this song of a bitch will pay," she read

Two FBI agents walked into the hospital room "Agent Booth, Cullen told us to be on the first shift to stand guard."

Booth nodded "Then get to it," he said

The agents nodded and took their positions outside of Brennan's door

Booth sighed and slid the note back in Brennan's hand "She can read this when she wakes up."

"When she wakes up," Angela said noticing he didn't say 'if'

"Yes, When she wakes up," Booth said kissing her head, and laying his head on her stomach


	16. Controlling Anger & Preparing for Battle

Controlling the anger and preparing for battle

Alexis stormed into Brennan's apartment, throwing her sling to the side. She needed to control her anger; she couldn't risk doing something stupid

She reached forward and picked up a knife that was resting on the counter. She placed the knife on her wrist and pressed down

Alexis bit down on her lip and gasped as she felt the warm scarlet plasma seep from her skin

She looked up when she heard something whimper. Rozalyn was in the guest room, her head on her paws, her eyes staring at the blood pooling under her hand

Alexis closed her eyes and brought the cool metal to her arm; she sliced back and screamed in pain. She dropped the knife at her feet and fell to her knees grasping for her shoulder

Alexis watched as blood dripped down her arm and stained the sleeve of her shirt.

Alexis stumbled up and headed towards the closet, drips of blood marking the line she walked

She threw open the door and pulled out two gauze rolls, a small one for her wrist, and a larger one for her waist

Alexis tore the packaging from them and wrapped the smaller one around her wrist. She pulled her shirt up and wrapped the gauze tightly around her midsection, hoping to keep her side from bleeding, and supporting her broken ribs

"Rozy," Alexis said walking into the living room, her hand permanently plastered to her side "Come."

Rozalyn whined and walked to her side, her head hung low

Alexis sighed "Brennan is hurt and I need to help her Rozy. I need to get some of my kind because the FBI won't be enough to protect her, and then we have to go find the son of a bitch that did this do her. Are you going to help me?"

Rozalyn barked in approval

"Good," Alexis said "Let's go," she said stumbling out of the door and walking out to the streets

She followed her familiar path until she turned a corner and was exposed to her familiar alley, lined with red run-down warehouses

Alexis noticed the kids running around through the shadows and looked to her left when she heard someone gasp

"Alexis?" a woman asked

"Abby," Alexis said "I need help," she said pressing on her side when she couldn't breathe

"Alexis what happened to you?" she asked noticing the bruises and cuts along her arms and face

"I will tell you later but I need the others," Alexis gasped

"Alexis, you know that won't go down well," Abby said

"I didn't come expecting help," Alexis pointed out "I came looking for it."

Alexis looked forward as she saw a muscular but thin man with short blonde walking down the street, clad in only a black tank top and matching basket ball shorts

"That's Bronson…" Abby sighed

"The pack leader," Alexis said happily walking forward "Rozalyn stay with Abby."

Rozalyn barked and stayed by Abby's side

Bronson stopped and watched Alexis stumble towards him "What do we have here?" he asked

"I am Alexis, this is my land, and I need help," she said proudly

"Your land?" Bronson said with a laugh "You wish."

"I don't have to wish for which I already have," Alexis said

"Well if you want it so bad, then you will have to fight," Bronson said, smiling as the dueling circle was already formed by all of the other street kids

"I'm way ahead of you," Alexis said stepping back into her normal position

Bronson tore his tank top from his body and threw it into the ground, taking his position in front of Alexis

A thin boy walked out "The rules are simply, no groin kicking, no scratching, and no eye gouging. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bronson and Alexis said together

"Ok, Begin," the boy said before getting pulled back into the crowd

Bronson and Alexis circled each other, sizing each other up, before he made the first move

He lunged for Alexis his fist ready to slam into her neck

Alexis ducked under his punch and hooked her foot around, slamming her heel into his kidneys

Bronson fell forward gasping for air, anger pulsing through his veins as the kids around him cheered for Alexis and booed him

Bronson stumbled up and turned, he charged for Alexis again, but was cut off and thrown to the ground as Alexis slammed her foot into his solar plexus

Bronson gasped and scrambled back, he pulled a knife from his pockets and smiled evilly

Alexis laughed "So we are fighting to the death?" she asked

"No rules," Bronson said

Alexis kicked the knife from his hand as he lunged it towards her and reached up to grab it out of the air. She brought the blade to his throat and said "I don't kill, those who don't deserve it," she said pushing him back and throwing the knife on the roof of one of the ware houses

Bronson growled angrily and charged Alexis

Alexis met him by swinging her foot around, the outside of her foot slamming into his jaw

Every gasped when they heard a sickening crunching noise and saw Bronson fall to the ground, blood escaping from his mouth

The crowd stood in silence, before bursting in to cheers

The boy who called the fight stepped out "Knock out!" he yelled "Alexis Wins!"

The crowd screamed louder

Abby stepped out and calmed the crowd "Alexis has something to say, so everyone please listen!"

Alexis stretched her hand out and patted Rozalyn's head "Dr. Temperance Brennan is family to me," she began "Like all of you are my family. And I call on you for help. I will not force you, and I will take any and all volunteers to help. Brennan and I were in a car crash, I was driving and she was riding. We were plowed over by a semi truck. The person driving the semi truck does by the name Lillian Cooper, nicknamed Lily. She is a serial killer and is after Brennan. She tried to run us both down but failed. Brennan is alive so I know she will strike again. I need protection to look over the hospital"

"Isn't that what the cops and FBI are for?"" A kid asked

"The FBI won't be enough. You guys can take out a target easily, like wolves, and I need by pack," Alexis said making sure to use the wolf reference, since that is how they lived

Abby stepped forward "I'm in," she said

"Thanks Abby," Alexis said "And I have something special I want you to help me with."

Abby nodded "Anyone else?" she asked

A muscular man with a bird sitting on his shoulder stepped forward. There were scars along his face from where the bird bit at him "I'm in," he said

"Thanks Eric," Alexis said smiling to him and the raven that sat on his shoulder

"Eric will be my coordinator of parties. I need 4 parties of 2 people each. He will be in charge of ordering people. I need a look out to keep watch, I need a runner to run to me or Eric or Abby with news, and I need an assassin to take out the target is she shows up. More than 12 people can volunteer we will be taking shifts," Alexis said

Multiple kids stepped forward saying they would help. Before Alexis knew it, she had most of the street kids raving at her feet ready for work

"Go ahead Eric, station them along WMH wisely, so they can see if someone is breaking in," Alexis said

"Can I have more than just 4 parties?" he asked

"You can do anything you want, send messages via Sensora," Alexis said calling the name of the raven

"Will do," Eric said "Alright Party one! Cristina you will be the party one look out, Jessie you will be the party one runner, and Lorelei you will be the party one assassin," he began "Line up by parties near the exit of the alley

Alexis smiled "Good job Eric," she said "Let's go Abby," she said walking out of the Alley


	17. Helping Hands

Helping Hands

Abby and Alexis walked down the road and ran up the steps into Brennan's apartment. "Make yourself at home," Alexis said closing the door behind them

Abby nodded and sat down on the couch "This place is amazing," she said looking around

Rozalyn barked and jumped on the couch, laying her head on Abby's lap

Alexis smiled "Abby this is Rozalyn. Rozalyn this is Abby. She is part wolf and part husky."

"More wolf then husky wouldn't you say?" Abby asked as she ran her hand over the dog's fur

"Yeah," Alexis said "Ok hold on, I have to call Angela."

"Who?" Abby asked

"Family," Alexis said simply dialing the phone number

Angela jumped as her phone rang out in the quiet hospital room. Hodgins looked up, but Booth kept his head in Brennan's side

"Hello?" Angela asked

"Angie it's me," Alexis said

"Alexis," Angela said sitting up "Hey honey is everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I got the FBI guarding her room and then I got a few of my street buddies to really guard the hospital. If Lily tries to sneak in they will see her and take her out," Alexis said with a smile to Abby

Abby smiled pulling her dirty blond hair over her one shoulder

"Good," Angela said "Honey you should come back to the hospital, you need to be taken care of."

"No," Alexis said "I can take care of myself."

"You sound like Bren," Angela said

"Well she will be back to arguing with everyone soon, I will make sure that Lily get's taken down, and I got one of my best friends with me to help," Alexis said

"Who?" Angela asked

"Don't worry you will meet her soon, and you will like her, she's an artist," Alexis said remembering all of the morals that Abby spray painted on the side of the warehouses

"Are you coming by any time soon?" Angela asked

"Yeah, we can come by right now," Alexis said

"Ok good, I will make sure the FBI agents know to let you in," Angela said

"Ok thanks," Alexis said

"What go where?" Abby asked

"Come with me, Rozalyn guard," she ordered

Rozalyn barked and stood on the floor glaring at the door

Abby hesitantly followed Alexis out of the house and into a car in the parking garage

Alexis and Abby snuck into the hospital and slipped past the FBI agents into Brennan's room

Alexis closed the door and looked to Angela who gasped and took Alexis in her arms "Oh honey, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah Angie, I'm fine," Alexis said wincing as her ribs tightened

Angela pulled back and smiled weakly to Abby "Hello," she said holding her hand out "My name is Angela, Angela Montenegro."

"Abby," Abby said "Just Abby," she said shaking her hand

Alexis let the two get acquainted and walked to Hodgins; they slammed their fists together and gave each other a hug

Alexis walked to Brennan's other side and ran her fingers over her arm "Come on Bren," she whispered "Wake up."

Booth stirred and groaned as he sat up "Alexis?" he asked

"Hey," Alexis said giving him a weak smile

"You look horrible," Booth said

"I know," Alexis said with a laugh "But it's ok. I got my people scouting the perimeter. She is save in here," Alexis said

"Good," Booth said running his hand over his face "Oh Bones," he whispered laying his head in her neck "Bones please come back to me," he whispered

Alexis leaned over and kissed Brennan's forehead "I can't stay. Me and Abby have to start looking for Lily," Alexis said

Booth looked up to her "Be careful," he said

"You too, stay with her," Alexis ordered walking to the door

Abby waved good bye to Angela and told her that she was sorry before following Alexis

"So, now what?" Abby asked as they snuck out into the night air

"Look for the bitch," Alexis said


	18. Finding The Bitch

Finding the Bitch

"Alright Abby, here is the run down," Alexis said taking a sharp breath as she situated herself on the couch "We have a psycho serial killer that is trying to kill everyone that that Booth claimed to love in a romantic relationship."

"And Booth is the FBI agent that was at Dr. Brennan's side," Abby said

"Yes," Alexis said

"Ok and what's the origin?" Abby asked

"Sniper in the Armed Forces," Alexis said

"Alright so a sniper serial killer, wonderful," Abby said sarcastically

Alexis laughed "Style of killing was kidnap, torture, mutilation and then death."

"And by mutilation you mean…"

"Eyes gouged out, a heart charm with love engraved on it shoved down their throat, then having their lips sewn shut," Alexis said

"Ok!" Abby said "This girl is crazy…"

"Yes she is, and she is going after Brennan so we are gonna take her out before she tries again," Alexis said

"Alright, well it's strange that she didn't use her normal form of killing for Dr. Brennan," Abby said "She wanted to literally take her out."

"To hurt Booth," Alexis understood

Abby nodded "She wants her to stay alive, and then she is going to wait till she is a little bit better before trying to take her out again."

"To torture him," Alexis said

"Precisely."

"But she won't be able to get into the hospital because Eric has it well guarded."

"Right, so she will wait until she is out, the day that she is out will be her weakest, well I'm not letting her go until she can kick Booth's ass so I don't have to do it," Alexis said

"I thought they were sleeping together," Abby said

"They broke up, that's why we got in the car wreck. I wanted to take her for a drive around D.C. to help her mind off him and WHOOPS! Got field tackled by a 2 ton truck," Alexis said

Abby laughed "Way to incorporate sports into a car wreck with a serial killer."

"Well you know I try," Alexis said sarcastically

"Ok, so she was a sniper, where did she serve?"

"Vietnam and then Iraq."

"Woods then sand? That's not a good idea," Abby said

"Well obviously not because she got shot in the arm 2 weeks into her term in Iraq," Alexis said

"Ok, I need to talk to another sniper, to see if they have a certain formation the follow," Abby said

Alexis tilted her head in confusion and waited her Abby to explain

"She is obviously following sniper moves, and using a torture she most likely picked up in either Vietnam or Iraq."

"Repeated hits to the lumbar vertebrae along with the feet…" Alexis said

"Iraqi torture," Abby clarified

"She was MIA for a month…" Alexis remembered

"She's angry. She is angry at Booth because he didn't come looking for her, so she decided to give his formal loves the same hell," Abby said

"I hate psychology," Alexis said

"I know but sometimes it helps," Abby said

"Alright," Alexis said gasping as she stood up "Let's go."

"Go where?" Abby asked confused

"Back to the hospital, Booth is a sniper and I need to check on the parties," Alexis said

"Great," Abby said standing up and following her out the door "Keep it up Rozalyn," she said to the dog that was still guarding the house

Rozalyn barked in understanding and stayed in her position

Alexis and Abby took their normal route to the hospital and snuck in like they did before.

"Back already?" Angela asked

"Yeah, my army girl Abby wants to ask Booth some questions," Alexis said walking to Brennan's other side and resting her hand on her forearm

Booth lifted his head from Brennan's shoulder and looked to Abby

"Agent Booth, the snipers, did they have a certain formation that they followed?" Abby asked "If the target didn't get taken out…"

"Go back to base," Booth said rubbing his hand over his face "If you miss you run to your base and wait for the next opportunity."

"Ok, so we have to find her base," Alexis said

"the Woods," Abby said

"Because she is more comfortable there," Alexis said

"Ok, so we will tell Eric to send more parties to scout the woods, see if they can find anything," Abby said

"Yeah, he should be checking the parties, so we could probably catch him," Alexis said

"Alright," Alexis said "I will call you guys later, I will try to come in but I might not be able too, we have a lot of woods to search through."

"Ok honey," Angela said "Please be careful."

"Will do," Alexis said placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. She bent down and whispered in her ear "None of this is your fault," Alexis said felling guilty for thinking it was his fault "But she is safe here, she is safe with you."

Booth smiled "Thanks Alexis."

Alexis nodded and followed after Abby who slipped out the door

Booth sighed and laid his head on Brennan's shoulder again

Abby and Alexis slipped out into the night air "Ok, let's check and see if we can find Eric."

"I'm right here," Eric said walking out of the shadows

"Oh hey," Alexis said "I need help."

"What is it?" Eric asked

"We need extra parties to scout the woods, we think that the killer is hiding out in the woods," Abby said

"Easy, will do," Eric said

"Good, ok," Alexis said "Take this," she said taking out a disposable cell phone "And call me if you find anything I already programmed my number into it."

"Ok," Eric said making sure the phone was on silent before walking forward

"What now?" Abby asked

Alexis racked her brain for a second "We have to wait, and plan her moves."

"Ok, so back to the apartment?" Abby asked

"No," Alexis said "We are planning this in our domain, besides Lily doesn't know where I used to live, but she does know where Brennan lives."

"Alright," Abby said walking forward "Want to stop to get Rozalyn though?"

"Yeah," Alexis said as they walked to the car and sped away

Booth rose his head as he felt Brennan stir "Bones?" he asked

Brennan gasped and coughed "What? Where am I?" she asked

Booth chuckled "You are at the hospital."

"Oh Sweetie," Angela said "I'm so glad that you're ok."

"The car wreck…" Brennan said sitting straight up but crying out in pain and sinking back

Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back "Relax Bones," he said

"Where is Alexis?" Brennan asked

"She isn't here," Angela said

"Did she check out?" Brennan asked confused

"No, she ran away from the hospital, she got a few of her friends to help her out," Angela said

"She ran away!?" Brennan said "Why!"

"Look in your hand," Booth said

Brennan took her hand away from Booth's and opened it, reading the note that Alexis left her "She thinks this is her fault."

"Yeah," Booth said

"Well is she going after Lily on her own?" Brennan asked

"No," Angela said "She is protecting you and staking out the hide out, she said she will need you and Booth to take out Lily."

"Protecting me?" Brennan asked

"She called Cullen to get FBI stationed outside your room, and she got some of her street friends and they are staking the outside," Angela said

"And she is fine?" Brennan asked

"She is running around with broken ribs, a sprained shoulder, a bleeding side, and a head injury," Angela said "But we can't stop her. She's in hunting mode."

Brennan sighed and laid her head back

"I'm going to go get a doctor," Angela said walking out of her room

"I'm sorry Bones," Booth said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Brennan said still not meeting his gaze

"I hurt you," Booth said "When I specifically promised you and myself and everyone else that I would never do that."

"You shouldn't promise stuff that you can't upkeep," Brennan whispered

"Bones…"

"Please," Brennan said "Can we just stop…talking about it."

"You can't just shove this way Temperance, you can't forget what we had," Booth said almost pleadingly

"I already have," Brennan said, sighing in relief as the doctor walked in with Angela

Booth stumbled back and sighed, pushing out of Brennan's door and storming outside


	19. Setting The Trap

Setting the Trap

"It's been a week," Abby said leaning against the walls of the warehouse "And we still haven't found anything."

"I know," Alexis said "But there are a lot of woods to scout through, just be patient," she said resting her hand on Rozalyn's side

"Is Dr. Brennan awake?" Abby asked

"Yeah," Alexis said "She's been awake for a week."

Abby laughed "We just missed her then."

"Yup. Angela said she has been doing well, physically at least."

"Booth problems?" Abby asked

"Yeah, she told him that she purposely forgot everything they had, and Booth ran off, he hasn't come back to the hospital since," Alexis said

"Is he ok?" Abby asked

"I don't know I can't get a hold of him," Alexis said "He most likely took a couple weeks off to either get away or just stay home."

Alexis' phone rang and she answered it "Hello?"

"It's Eric," Eric said "We found it."

"Where are you close too?"

"Downtown, off 6th street."

"Alright," Alexis said "Meet me on the curb."

"Will do," Eric said before hanging up

"We found it," Alexis said jumping up, her ribs not bothering her as much anymore

"Alright," Abby said standing "Do you need a gun?"

"No," Alexis said taking out Brennan's gun that she kept in her dresser "I got one."

"That's huge," Abby said

"It's Bren's. So let's go," Alexis said "Rozalyn come!"

Rozalyn barked and followed Alexis and Abby as they ran out of the alley and got into her car

Alexis sped to 6th street and parked in one of the parking lots. They ran across the street to Eric who was waiting for them

"It's about a 2 mile hike up," he said

"No problem," Alexis and Abby said walking up the trail with Rozalyn at their heels

The team trekked up the trail and soon found the two others crouched near the trees

"That clearing," Alexis whispered at the clearing in the trees in front of the cave "Is the perfect point for our trap." She said noticing that her vision was a light red "She is in there but is sleeping. Don't agitate her, she will run and we need to trap her."

Eric nodded

"So, we set up the trap?" Abby asked

"Yup, let's go get the bait," Alexis said "Keep them there, track her if she leaves."

Eric nodded and crouched next to the others

Alexis and Abby ran down the trail with Rozalyn and ran across the street. They drove to the hospital and snuck inside

"Alexis!" Brennan said happily

"We found it," Alexis said "She is in there but we need to lure her out. Are you ready?" she asked

Brennan nodded and stood up, she took the clothes that Angela brought her and changed into them quickly

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, I feel fine, a little pain here and there but nothing bad."

"Ok, we need Booth," Abby said

Brennan sighed "He is at his house."

"How do you know?" Alexis asked

"You aren't the only one who can sneak out of a hospital. I wanted to see if he was ok, he just kind of left," Brennan said

"Maybe because you told him that you purposely forgot the time you spent together and the love you share," Alexis said

"Share?" Brennan asked noticing it wasn't past tense

"When you love someone, you don't just stop," Alexis said "I know you still love him, but you are just too scared to open your heart to him again."

"You're right," Brennan said quietly

"Great now can we go," Abby asked

"Yeah come on," Alexis said sneaking from the hospital with Brennan and Rozalyn behind her. They got into the car and sped to Booth's house. Alexis opened the door "Booth!" she screamed

"Yeah?" Booth asked looking away from the TV

"Time to go," Alexis said

Booth sighed and stood up; he limped after her as he shut the door behind him

"Hurt your back?" Alexis asked

"Yeah," Booth said as he walked to the other side of the car and got in behind Abby

Brennan looked over, but averted her eyes to look out the window

"You better let Brennan fix your back when we get to where we have to stop. We have a 2 mile hike into the woods and your back is going to be screaming bloody murder. Brennan's don't correct me," Alexis said

Brennan chuckled and Booth shook his head "If she wants too I will appreciate it."

"Great," Alexis said "And so the hunt begins," she said speeding down the road


	20. I had to do It

I had to do it…

Everyone piled out of the car, and Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's chest cracking his back into place, sending shivers up both of their spines

"Ok, so you guys have to promise to listen to me," Alexis said

"Ok," Brennan and Booth agreed

"Oh and Brennan," Alexis said following the trail into the woods

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for totaling your car," Alexis said

"It's ok," Brennan said

They slipped into silence and trekked up the path, they stopped tear the dense trees and Alexis started giving orders

Alexis narrowed her eyes towards the cave, the red a blazing fire "She's in there, and she's awake, we have to draw her out, and get her mad, so she won't do her job properly," Alexis said

"Ok so what do we do?" Brennan asked leaning under the tree, with Booth leaning on her back

"You two need to stumble into that clearing and start having sex," Alexis said

"What?!" Booth and Brennan whispered harshly

"You promised you would listen, and it will get her fired up," Alexis said

"But," Brennan said and sighed in defeat

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't done it before," Alexis said

"Are you serious?" Booth asked

"Yes now go!" she hissed

Brennan sighed and pulled on Booth's jacket, she brought his lips to hers and traced her tongue along his lips

"You realize that we could just take her out in the cave right?" Abby said

"I can multitask between missions 1 and 2 can't I?" Alexis asked

Abby giggled and ran around the trees to her position. Alexis took her position keeping a vantage point on the clearing

Booth pulled his jacket off and threw it on the ground behind her

Brennan fell back on her hand and pulled Booth on top of her, tearing at the buttons on his shirt

_Oh my god, what am I doing?_ Brennan screamed to herself

Booth pulled the strings of her blouse, exposing her creamy stomach

"Get away from him," they heard someone hiss

Booth and Brennan pulled away from each other and looked to see a tall woman with knotted blonde hair. She held a shot gun in her hand and wore tattered army camouflage

Alexis nodded "Come on, come on, come on," she whispered to herself

Booth stood up and pulled Brennan up with him "Lily?"

"Hi Seeley," she said

Brennan tied her shirt to cover her stomach, automatically disappointing Booth

"I'm sorry Seeley," Lily said "But you hurt me," she said "So now I have to hurt you." She said taking the butt of her gun and slamming it into the pressure point in his leg

"Ah Shit!" he screamed falling to the ground, and trying to stand up

"Alright Bitch," Lily said taking her gun and pointed it to Brennan's head "Where do you want it? In the head, in the heart, or in the gut," she said

Brennan shivered, and looked around

_Alexis where are you_ she screamed

"Well," Lily asking shoving the gun into her stomach, pushing her back against a tree

"In my stomach…" Brennan said

"No!" Booth screamed trying to hoist himself up

_Alexis doesn't know her, she will kill Brennan, Alexis will be too late_ he screamed to himself

"Alright," Lily said shoving the gun into her stomach "Say goodbye."

"Bye Booth," Brennan whispered scared that she would be killed

"No Bones," Booth said shaking his head trying to walk, but stumbling

Brennan gasped and closed her eyes when she heard a gunshot. She didn't feel any pain, and opened her eyes to see Lily

Her eyes were empty, and blood was rushing down her neck. Lily opened her mouth and fell to the side

Alexis walked out of the woods, the gun still in her hand, in aiming position "I had to," she whispered shaken

"I know," Brennan said her back still pushed to the tree

"I had to kill her," Alexis said, her eyes staring at the dead and still bleeding body at Brennan's feet

"I know," Booth said this time, stumbling up and leaning against a tree

Brennan walked forward "Give me the gun Alexis," she said

Alexis dropped the gun and stepped back, her hands shaking

Abby walked out of the shadows "Alexis," she said "I know it is horrid to have to kill someone, but she was going to kill Brennan."

Alexis nodded "I just need, to get out of here," Alexis said running to the trail and running out of the woods

"I will call FBI to come get her," Abby said taking Lily's phone out of her pocket

Brennan nodded "Tell them to call me or Booth if you have any trouble."

"Ok."

Brennan walked over to Booth and noticed his shirt was still torn open "Booth…" she said

"Bones, we need to get this out in the open," he whispered

"I know…" Brennan said wrapping her arm around his back to help him walk "We can talk at your house."

Booth nodded

_She needs to know, she needs to know that I still love her. That I still want her, that I still need her, desperately. I have to show her, she won't listen to me if I just say it, so I have to show her._

Brennan helped him down the trail, thoughts screaming I her head

_I need him back, but he broke my heart. I think I still love him, but I don't even know anymore. I am so confused. I can't stay away from him any longer, but I have too. Oh I just don't know anymore!_


	21. Crossing Another Line

**AN: I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that. But I want this part to be by itself instead of doing the whole ***** then what ever happens. Yeah so, all of you who are angry at me for breaking up Booth and Brennan, you shall be statisfied**

***Genie Bow* xDDD**

Crossing Another Line

Booth pulled Brennan into his apartment, their mouths meshing together. He closed the door and pushed her against it

Brennan had little trouble tearing off Booth's shirt, since his jacket was still in the woods and his shirt was still already open. She tore the light fabric from his torso, running her fingers over the familiar and missed muscles

Booth pulled at the ties on her shirt again, her shirt opening up like a curtain

Brennan shivered as his fingers trailed down her stomach, setting every nerve on fire like lightning

Brennan escaped from his grasp and pulled at the belt loops on his pants, leading him into his bedroom

Mimicking what they did in the woods, Brennan pulled him back, laying on his bed, and then pulling him on top of her

The two shared a passionate kiss before Booth trailed feather light kisses along her jaw and neck

"Booth…" she said breathlessly "We shouldn't…"

"No." Booth said pulling back to look into her eyes "We should. I will tell you what I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have become a jerk and yelled at you when I should have held you and told you that I loved you. I love you Temperance, and I know you love me too. It's fine if you are scared, and it's fine if you doubt a relationship with me because I understand, I hurt you. I was an idiot and let things get to me, which in turn hurt you. I'm sorry for everything I have done, but I lost you once, and almost permanently lost you forever –"

"No," Brennan interjected

"No what?" Booth looked confused

"You never lost me…" Brennan said with a small smile

Booth chuckled and gave her a goofy grin before she rested her fingers on the side of his face, and reached up to catch his lips with hers

Booth smiled under their kiss and tore the flimsy shirt from Brennan's body, trailing kisses down the skin that he missed so much

He was determined to show her, to show her that he loved her and that he needed her. It's been years of hiding his feelings, and he just got her, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her slip away now.


	22. What Terms Are We On

What Terms are we on?

Brennan gave a content sigh as Booth pulled away from their kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead

"I missed you…" Booth admitted against her skin

"I missed you too," Brennan said before kissing his neck

Booth chuckled, vibrating the skin under her lips and pulled away to look her in the eyes. He tried to roll off her, but found it difficult because of their own tangled limbs being wrapped tightly in the sheep of his bed.

Booth laughed as he tried to pull away but stopped when Brennan clamped her arms on his shoulders "Don't," she whispered "I like it."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded "I do have a question though…"

"And that is?" Booth asked, his fingers swimming through the tangles of her dampened hair

"What terms are we on now?" she asked running her fingers over the exposed muscles of his abdomen

"I would prefer us to get back together, but after what I did to you, I want it to be your call. I want you to be happy, no matter what you choose," Booth said

"I'm happy with you Booth," Brennan said

"So…does that mean…"

"That I will take you back? Yes, I will, but I can't promise you that I will act the same so quickly…" Brennan said

"I understand," Booth said "I will do whatever makes you comfortable, and whatever makes you happy."

"Alright so what do we do now?" Brennan asked, feeling happy to be led through a 'relationship' with Booth

"I think we should take some time to rekindle the fire that I so bluntly snuffed out," Booth said

"And that indicates that we…"

"We rent a hotel room for a couple days, maybe a week, and we close the door, we lock the door, and don't open the door until it is time for the hotel staff to kick us out," Booth said

"A week?!" Brennan asked "What about work!?"

"You can set up a feed through your computer can't you?" Booth asked

"I suppose but won't you be disturbed?" Brennan asked

"As long as they don't interrupt us, and we are both covered, I'm fine," Booth said

"Ok…" Brennan began "When does this…'vacation'…so to say, begin?"

"Tomorrow," Booth said

"But –"

"Notice that it was not a question," Booth said tapping her nose with his finger

Brennan put her hands up in mock surrender "Ok, but you are talking to Cam about it," she said defiantly

"But-"

"Ah, notice that that was not a question," Brennan said with a sly smile

Booth chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lightly, smiling as a small gasp escaped her throat

"I still got it," Booth whispered

"Have what?" Brennan asked confused

"The power to make you gasp when I kiss you," Booth said

"Power?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I know, I just love seeing you squirm," she said with a defiant smile

"Normally I would be insulted," Booth said sarcastically "But I missed it…" now serious.

"I'm glad to be missed," Brennan said

"Well I have to tell you that it was quite difficult to not miss you," Booth said

Brennan smiled and leaned up to catch Booth's lips with hers again

Booth groaned and pushed Brennan down, coaxing her tongue out with his

"Ah Damn!" Booth said as Brennan's phone starting ringing

Brennan laughed and reached towards the night stand, she took the phone in her hand and pressed 'Answer'

"Brennan," she said shaking her hair to get it out of her face

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said "Just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," Brennan said with a smile "More than fine actually."

Angela laughed "You and Booth slept together didn't you?"

"Yess…" Brennan said prolonging the 'es'

Angela laughed "So you two are back together?"

"I think so…" Brennan said looking up to Booth

"What you don't know?" Angela asked

"This is a very confusing situation for me, give me a break," Brennan said

"Let me talk to Booth," Angela said

Brennan held the phone to his ear "She wants to talk to you," she said

Booth sighed "Yes?"

"Ok, quick question, are you two back together?"

"Yes," Booth said

"Ok great," Angela said with a wide smile

Booth pushed Brennan's hand back to her ear "Your turn."

Brennan chuckled "Ok, need anything else Ange?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Alexis and Abby are here with me, Alexis is getting over the trauma and wanted to know what you and Booth were 'discussing'."

Booth took the phone from Brennan and put it to his ear "Not to be rude or anything, but I would like to spend some time with my girl, so if you have any more questions, comments, or concerns, please write them down and all will be answered later. Thank you," he said before hanging up the phone and turning it off

"Hey," Brennan said while laughing "What if someone needs to get a hold of me."

"They can wait," Booth said hovering over her

"What if it's an emergency?"

"Then they will call someone else," Booth said "Right now, you are mine," he said dropping down and crushing his lips to hers

"I'm not property," Brennan moaned as he showered kisses along the column of her neck

"Always back to Anthropology and reason…" Booth murmured into her skin

"Well I am an anthropologist…" Brennan said

Booth pulled back and shook his head "No more talking," he ordered, kissing her into silence


	23. Relinquishing Power

Relinquishing Power

Alexis and Abby walked slowly through the dark streets of Washington D.C.

"So what happens now?" Abby asked "With you at least?"

Alexis sighed "The Jeffersonian is my home now;" Alexis said "I got into college and have people who care about me."

"We care about you," Abby said

"I know you do," Alexis said "And a lot of others do too, but they don't need me here anymore."

"So what happens to the monarchy?" Abby asked "You are the alpha between us all, and I know you. You won't just let someone take it away."

"You're right Abby," Alexis said "That's why I have a plan," they said rounding the alley corner and walking down the streets

Abby was about to ask what the plan was but Alexis jumped on one of the cars and whistled, calling the other kids to gather around them

Everyone circled around the car and Alexis held her hand up to silence them. She looked up and quickly took in the beauty of the moon "Quiet everyone." She ordered

Everyone grew quiet and Alexis motioned for Abby to join next to her

"As you all know," Alexis began "I am not needed here. I would be a horrible leader of you, so I am relinquishing my power."

Man of the kids gasped and one called out "Who will take your place then?"

"I am getting there," Alexis said "As I resign, I would like to hand my power over to Abby."

Abby looked at her wide eyed and stayed silent

"Abby is a very good leader, she is an amazing fighter and is very fair. She is a very good friend, and would do anything to protect the people she cares about. And I know she cares about every single one of you, so I hand the power over to her. With her approval of course," Alexis said giving Abby a smile

Abby smiled and started laughing "Are you serious?" she asked

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," Alexis said "So do you accept?"

Abby smiled "Yes," she said

Alexis laughed and pulled Abby into a hug, careful not to press her too hard into her sprained shoulder, and smiled as the other kids cheered

"They will follow you," Alexis whispered into Abby's ear "Don't let them down."

"I won't," Abby said "And if you ever need help again you can always come and ask. We will be more than willing to help."

"Thanks Abby," Alexis said "And you can drop by the Jeffersonian anytime you want, I'm sure Angela would be happy to see you."

Abby smiled and hugged Alexis again "Thank you," she whispered "Now get out of here." She said "Go look at your Bones, wrap up your case, and tell Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth that I'm glad everything worked out."

"Will do," Alexis said "Good luck," Alexis said jumping off the top of the car and heading towards the end of the alley

Alexis looked back to see the kids crowding around Abby, congratulating her and hugging her. Abby took a last look to Alexis and waved. Alexis waved and started walking her familiar route back to the Jeffersonian.


	24. Getting Ready For The Vacation

Getting Ready For The Vacation

"So you and Booth are going to rent a hotel room, and then stay in that hotel room for a week, and not come out," Alexis said

"Yes that is the overall plan," Brennan said throwing her hair brush and other amenities into a small bag

"And what are you going to do for the whole week?" Alexis asked in a mischievous voice

"What do you think?" Brennan asked

"I think I know," Alexis said "And what are you going to do if we have to get in touch with you?"

"I will keep my phone on, but I have to keep it hidden from Booth or he will most likely steal the battery and hide it," Brennan said

"What if we need you at work?" Alexis asked

"Webcam feed," Brennan said walking out of her bathroom and putting her laptop into its carrying case

"Weird…" Alexis said

"Don't worry about seeing anything, because you won't," Brennan said

"Great," Alexis said "So when are you leaving?"

"You make it sound like I'm leaving the country," Brennan said

"Well if we can hardly get a hold of you then you might as well be," Alexis said

Brennan laughed "We check in at the hotel in an half an hour."

"Great is he picking you up?" Alexis asked

"Yes he is," Brennan said sitting on the edge of her bed

"No packing any clothes?" Alexis asked

Brennan gave Alexis a 'Well…' look and Alexis nodded. She put her hands up in mock surrender "I got it," Alexis said

Brennan laughed and took her phone out of her pocket when it started ringing "Brennan." She said simply

"Hey babe, I'm on my way," Booth said into the phone

"Alright I'm ready, do you want me to meet you down there or are you coming up?"

"I'll come up," Booth said "We still have a little time to spare before we can check in."

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Brennan said

Booth chuckled "Ok, see you then."

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye," Booth said hanging up the phone

"Romeo coming to sweep you off your feet?" Alexis asked

"Romeo? No but Booth is, and he isn't sweeping me off my feet he is picking me up," Brennan said

"Always so literal," Alexis said before starting to walk out. She turned around quickly "I almost forgot," she said taking out Brennan's gun from its sheath on her side "Forgot to give your gun back."

Brennan laughed and took the gun, putting the safety on and placing it in her night stand. "Thanks," she said

"No problem," Alexis said "So do you have everything you need?"

"Yes I believe so," Brennan said carrying her few items into the living room

Alexis jumped and sat on her counter as someone knocked on her door

Brennan walked across the room and opened the door "Hey," she greeted

Booth smiled "Hi," he said pulling her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss

Alexis cleared her throat "Save it for the hotel room!"

The two chuckled "Ok," Brennan said "Then should we get going?" she asked

"At that we should," Booth said taking her laptop bag in his hand

Brennan picked up her small makeup bag and checking around the house to make sure that she didn't forget anything

"Alright get out of here. If you need anything you can call me and I will run it to you," Alexis said jumping off the counter and walking to them kissing them both on the cheek and pushing them out the door

"No parties," Brennan said

"Damn," Alexis said sarcastically

"No boys," Booth said

"My boy is in Maryland, I'm good," Alexis said "You two have fun reconciling. And if you say 'Oh we will' in that turned-on voice I will slap you both very hard."

Brennan and Booth laughed "Ok, ok, we got it from here," Booth said

"Great, talk to you later," Alexis said

"Bye," Brennan and Booth said as Booth led Brennan to the elevator, where he snuck multiple passionate kisses before they reached the ground floor


	25. Interrupting the Lovebirds

Interrupting the Lovebirds

"Should we do it?" Angela asked Alexis

"Of course," Alexis said "I am famous for interrupting people at the most crucial times."

Angela smiled and laughed "I'm almost scared," she admitted "Bren would kill me."

"She won't kill me," Alexis said "She will just make my life hell."

"And you're ok with that?" Angela asked

"Of course," Alexis said sending a message to Brennan's computer

Brennan stirred in the hotel room that Booth and her rented. His arm was slung over her back, and the two were lying on the floor, their comforter acting as their mattress, and the sheet covered both of their bodies. Brennan groaned and opened the computer that was in front of her. A screen popped up with Angela and Alexis and Brennan groaned again "What do you want!" she said laying her head back down on her pillow

"To see how it's going so far," Angela said

"Nice bed head by the way," Alexis added

"Thanks," Brennan said sarcastically "Maybe that's because I'm still in bed."

"With Booth I would like to add," Alexis said happily

"Yes," Brennan said "Now do you need me for something?"

Alexis laughed "You should know by now that I LOVE interrupting you."

Brennan growled and laid her head on her pillow "I will get you for this."

"By the end of this week you won't even remember," Alexis said

"And why is that?" Brennan asked

"Because Booth will f-"Alexis started but Angela slapped her hand over her mouth "That's enough," she said

Brennan chuckled and felt Booth tighten his grip around her back, which meant only one thing, he was waking up.

Booth groaned and raised his head "This early?" he asked

"Early?" Angela asked "It's 1 in the afternoon!"

"God forbid that Brennan and Booth actually sleep in for once," Alexis added

Booth groaned again and laid his head on Brennan's shoulder

"Why did you guys sleep in so late?" Alexis asked a mischievous look on her face

"Use your imagination," Brennan said laying her head down

"Oh, trust me, one could only imagine so far…" Alexis said making Angela burst out laughing

"You are cruel," Brennan said "Goodbye." She said shutting her laptop and laying her head on Booth's arm

Alexis and Angela laughed and closed the webcam program "They're back," Angela said

"They're back," Alexis said giving Angela a high five "Hm..."

"What?" Angela asked

"He should propose…" Alexis said

"You know Bren would never go for that," Angela said

"That's what she said about love too…now look where she is," Alexis said

"Very good point…" Angela said

"We should interrogate him just to freak him out," Alexis said

"Then he might be too scared…" Angela pointed out

"Oh true… he does know about her believes for antiquated rituals," Alexis said

"Well it doesn't look like they are leaving each other anytime soon…"

"Yeah we'll kick him into gear if he doesn't get there himself," Alexis said

"Deal," Angela said

"Deal," Alexis finished shaking Angela's hand. "Now what do we do? I'm bored."

Angela laughed "Want to go get coffee?"

"YES!" Alexis said "Coffee good."

Angela laughed and got up "Ok, then let's get out of here before Cam gets to us."

Alexis jumped and put her fingers together to mimic a gun "Let's go," she said sneaking out of Angela's office

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes "I don't think I should give you coffee…"


	26. Projects

**AN: In this chapter I switch it up and we have some Alexis/Angela bonding time xD**

**I want to apologize for slowing my role a little bit, I'm kinda troubled about what to write next, but I'm getting there. So enjoy**

Projects

Brennan moaned as Booth passionately covered her mouth with his. Her hands were thrown over her head while his arms were wrapped tightly around her body. Brennan ran her fingers over his back muscles and growled when her phone started ringing "God Damnit," she said

"Don't answer it," Booth said kissing her neck

"Ah, I have too," Brennan said picking her phone up "What?!" she screamed

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked

"Oh Zack, I'm sorry," Brennan said

Alexis covered her mouth and was crouched down on the other end of the platform, trying not to laugh, since the phone was on speaker phone

"It's alright Dr. Brennan," Zack assured "I just wanted you to be informed that Jane Doe number 19370 has been identified. Cause of death was found, everything is wrapped up."

"Oh thank you Zack," Brennan said trying to keep her breath steady while Booth kissed along her collar bone

Alexis was laughing into her hand mouthing to Zack "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you need Zack?" Brennan asked breathlessly as Booth sucked on her neck

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Zack said

"Ok, Goodbye," Brennan said shutting her phone and throwing it to the side, to crush her lips against Booth's

Alexis burst out laughing "I'm so sorry Zack!" she said straightening up and giving Zack a friendly hug

"I thought you said she wouldn't mind," Zack said

"She didn't because it was you. If it was me, she would have cared," Alexis said still laughing

"Why was she so breathless?" Zack asked

Alexis bit her lip to stop from laughing "She was…exercising…yeah that's it."

Zack nodded "Alright…I'm going to get another body from limbo."

"Ok," Alexis said still trying not to laugh

"Be right back," Zack said walking off the platform

Alexis waited until he was gone to start bursting out in laughing, she leaned against the rails of the platform and brought her head to her arms "Oh god this is way too much fun," Alexis said

Angela walked onto the platform and dragged Alexis off "Hey where am I going?" she asked

"We are going to continue with an art lesson," she said

"But MOM!" Alexis said sarcastically

Angela wrapped Alexis' ear and pulled her into her office "Ow, Ow, Ow!" Alexis said before falling onto her couch

"Alright, I am going to give you a challenge," Angela said "To keep you busy."

"Yes Ma'am," Alexis said saluting her

"I want you to incorporate modern life, with ancient life," Angela said "I want two drawings. I want Ancient as in like ancient Greeks, Romans, Egyptians whatever you choose, and then I want modern incorporated into Middle Ages type thing."

"Hmm…" Alexis said "Ok."

"I want you to do it on life size canvas," Angela said pointing to the blank canvases behind her "Get to it."

"He he," Alexis said taking the canvases and setting them up "Hmm." She said sketching out the designs for each picture

Alexis started working on the lines on the canvas and after a couple hours Angela came back "How are you doing?"

"I know exactly what I want to do…" Alexis said

"May I ask what you are doing?" Angela asked

"The Ancient Ages is a portrait of the Jeffersonian Team…while the Middle Ages portrait is a going to be of Lord Booth and Lady Brennan," Alexis said with an English accent

"Interesting," Angela said "I can't wait to see it."

Alexis worked on the portraits diligently for the next few hours. Angela yawned as she walked into her office at 11 "Alexis time to go ho-Wow," she said

"They are finished," Alexis said stepping to the side

"They are marvelous," Angela said, she looked first to the Middle Ages Portrait. Brennan was seated at a throne, her long and curled brown hair fell over her shoulders and onto a scarlet red dress. Her legs were pulled up elegantly to her chest, showing the yellow insides of the dress. Her hands were delicately draped over the sides of the throne, a black cat with jewels around its next resting under her right hand. A multi-pointed golden grown was hidden in her hair, her fingers covered in large rings and a large golden necklace was draped around her neck.

Booth was standing behind her, his large hands placed on her shoulders. His face showed that he was in power, and showed the normal pride that Booth always had. He was covered in blue garments, lined with gold. A jewel encrusted sword rested at his hip while his large fingers were also covered in large rings.

The room they were standing in was full of dark heavy curtains. Furs lined the floor, and a large chair was seated near a desk. The desk housed a map and an antique copper globe. The morning sun shone through the glass, shining through the stained glassed designs in the Lord and Lady's castle

"This is amazing," Angela said

Alexis smiled "Thank you; now look at the group portrait."

Angela reluctantly brought her gaze to the group portrait and wasn't disappointed at all

Alexis included everyone in this portrait. Brennan, Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, even Sweets. The Seven were situated on a cliff. Brennan, Booth, Angela and Hodgins stood on the highest layer of rock while Zack, Cam and Sweets were on the layer right below them.

Angela paid close attention to everyone's characteristics, marveling in the beauty of it all

Booth was the first in the line on the top row. His hair was ruffed, his face was calm, but his eyes were fierce. He wore a loose garment that you would picture the Greeks wearing. The garment covered part of his chest and wrapped around his waist. The edges of the garment were positioned in a way to make it look like they were being blown by the wind. Angela noticed that his hands were opened and positioned in a certain martial arts move. Rose petals encircled his body and Angela knew what he represented _Wind – Fierce, yet calm_

Brennan was next in the line. The first thing that Angela noticed was her eyes. Brennan's eyes were fierce, mischievous, that look she got when she figured out a puzzle. Brennan wore a garment much likes Booth's, they all wore garments like that actually. Brennan's wrapped around her chest and fell down her legs. Part of it was split, her right leg set forward in an almost fighting stance. Her back was pressed to Booth's and her hair was whipping into her face. Her hands were opened, flames flickering from her palm. _Fire – Fierce and Indestructible_

Angela smiled when she noticed she was next. Her black hair was placed calmly around her face, and her eyes were pleasant and calm. Her hands were positioned with her right hand near her face, the other hand near her hip. She was facing Brennan and was in the almost same stance Brennan was in, but instead of fire radiating from her palms, water surged around her feet and arms. _Water – Calm and Serene, but powerful at times_

Hodgins was next. His chest was pressed to Angela's back. His garment lying lightly against his chest and tied at his waist. His left foot was forward and his hands were clenched. Rocks floated around at his feet and Angela chuckled to herself _Earth – strong but informative…forensic wise at least_

Angela nodded, the top line were the elementals. She looked to the second line and focused on Cam. Her face was light, her eyes very bright. Her clothing was tied over her chest and tied at the waist. The bottoms flicked in the wind and on her shoulders was the beam of a large scale. Her hands clenched the beam and the scales were steady. Angela thought for a second…and then she knew what the scales meant _Justice_

Angela chuckled when she saw Sweets. He looked almost clumsy, but majestic at the same time. In his hands were scrolls of all sorts, along with quill pens. He had ancient reading glasses perched on his nose and one of his parchment papers spilled over his arm. Angela tried to read it but noticed it was in Latin. She thought for a second, and came to the conclusion that Sweets represented _Knowledge_

Zack was the last. His hair was messy and fell into his eyes. But he also had on ancient glasses that made him look so much older. He had similar garments on as the rest of the males, but in his hand he held an abacus. The beads where spread apart and in front of his feet, there was a diagram of the alignment of the stars. She thought back to ancient times and wondered what the stars meant, and remembered that the stars were a mathematical calendar pretty much. So she figured that Zack represented _Mathematics_

"These are amazing," she said after analyzing the pictures

"So did I meet your challenge?" Alexis asked

"Yes you did," Angela said

"You should come up with more things like these," Alexis said "I find them very entertaining."

Angela chuckled "I will think of more," she promised taking the tarps and draping them over the paintings "You did wonderful, but now it is time to go home."

"Ok," Alexis said yawning "Besides I am tired, and covered in paint."

Angela laughed "Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Alexis said walking out of her office "Oh and Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Alexis said giving her a smile

"No problem," Angela said returning her smile. She watched as Alexis walked away and took a last glimpse at the paintings and smiled "I'm good," she whispered to herself


	27. Another Project

Another Project

Alexis skipped into Angela's office "Got any projects for me?"

"Yes," Angela said "I want you to use people you know, and draw a portrait with their alternate animal form."

"Interesting," Alexis said

"I want you to three of them," Angela said

"Well you, Booth, and Brennan are the easiest to pair with animals," Alexis said

"Alright, you got your three, so get start," Angela said

"With pleasure," Alexis said rolling her sleeves up

Throughout the day Angela would check in on Alexis to see how she was doing, when Alexis was done with a painting she covered it, so that no one could see it. Towards the end of the day Alexis called Angela in

"I am finished," Alexis said

"Alright, show me," Angela said

Alexis went to the first canvas and took the sheet down.

Angela smiled "It's beautiful," she said. The picture was dark, in a dense forest. Light streamed in through the top of the trees and hit a figure on a rock. The figure was Brennan. Her shoulders were set back, her head was held high. She showed pride. Her eyes were alluring, shining in the sun. Her brown hair whipped around her face gently. A large sword was strapped to her back. An animal hide was wrapped around her chest, and another hide hung as a skirt around her hips. Her arm was tattooed in an almost Indian looking tattoo. Her hands were clenched together and next to her stood a wolf. The wolf was white, with shining blue eyes just like Brennan's. The wolf held its head high, and brought its shoulders back. Angela smiled when she noticed that the wolf circled Brennan's legs. The wolf was protecting her, and she was protecting the wolf "Amazing," she said

Alexis smiled and took down the tarp for the next one

Angela laughed "I had a feeling this is what you would have for him," she said looking at the picture. On one side of the picture, you saw Booth, on the other side, you saw a tiger. On the human side of the portrait Booth's eyes were narrowed, focused, like he was when he was interrogating someone. His mouth was set in a straight line, once again adding to the focus aspect of the painting. His hair was spiked up but what really caught Angela's eye was Booth's eye. His eye was a dark brown, like usual, with a hint of gold that shimmered in the light of her office. She looked into the eye of the tiger, making her chuckle slightly. The Tiger's eye was also brown, but with a golden tint. The tiger was focused, just like Booth, searching for prey. The black stripes against the orange fur not only bringing out the eyes, but the almost odd similarity between Booth and the Tiger "This is amazing," Angela said "And Booth's new theme song is Eye of the Tiger."

Alexis laughed "Right on," she said taking the tarp down from the next one

Angela chuckled and looked at the drawing. She herself was in this one and she was kneeling at a river. She wore a light white dress that flowed around her feet. Her fingers were dipped into the water, but she was looking up. Her black hair was blown around her face and shoulders and under her other outstretched hand, was a fox. The fox was looking in the same direction that she was, and they had the same sly look in their eyes. Angela chuckled "These are all amazing. How can you just get inspiration?"

"Well, it's a lot like writing music. I know what I want to say, what I want others to feel, and what I want them to see, or I know what I want to portray, what I see…" Alexis said

"Alright, then tell me why you chose these animals for these people," Angela said

"Alright, I'll start with you. Foxes are very sly and sneaky, but are also very smart. They can seem cuddly and playful and then can bite you in the ass, and that's how you are, of course the biting thing isn't literal. You are smart, you are sneaky, and you can almost always get your way. You can be kind and sweet hearted, or you can be very forward, which is why I chose a fox for you."

Angela chuckled "Well you nailed it right on the head, how about Booth?"

"Well Booth, what I think of when I first think about Booth I think focused, ready to pounce, so to say. When I think of him I remember that intent look in his eye when he knows he has the guy who committed the crime. It's that look that cripples others under him. He is fierce, he will fight for what he wants, and he will fight to protect who he loves. This has been evident many times before, you know that. A tiger is strong, focused, and very protective, which is why I matched Booth with a tiger."

Angela smiled and nodded "And last but not least, wolf girl Brennan."

Alexis laughed "Brennan, she always has a fierce look in her eye, always. But that's not why I chose the wolf for her. It's a combo of a lot of things. For one, she can run with the pack, or she can be a loner, but she most always runs with the pack, and she is the alpha-female, no doubt about it. She does what she wants when she wants and doesn't give a damn about any objections. She is very proud of herself, and has a very warm heart. She caring and calm, but can be ruthless if you mess with someone she cares about. She will take you down if you even think about harming the ones she loves. This is exactly what a wolf will do. And there is your explanation," Alexis said

Angela smiled "You are so insightful with your drawings, you seek meanings for everything that you see, it's amazing."

"I have a wonderful teacher," Alexis said

Angela smiled "Well thank you, but have you always done that? Always seen things for their meaning?"

"Never, not until I came here," Alexis said "I didn't care at first. Everything was the way it was because it was supposed to be that way. I didn't care what happened, or how things are in nature, how you can mold them to fit different views. But when I came here, all of that washed away. This place, along with everyone in it has given me a new insight on things."

Angela smiled "Now if only we could do that for everyone else…" she said

"I know," Alexis said with a laugh covering the paintings with the tarps again "Oh gosh I'm hungry want to go get something to eat?" she asked

"Sure," Angela said grabbing her keys and heading out of her office

*******

"Booth," Brennan said looking over

"Yes," Booth said

"I'm getting worried."

"Why?" Booth asked leaning up, the sheet slightly sliding down the muscles in his side

"Alexis hasn't called to bug us…it's odd," Brennan said

Booth let out a low laugh "Oh stop worrying," he said leaning over to give her a light kiss "Be thankful that your phone isn't ringing off the hook."

Brennan smiled "You are right," she said poking at his chest "Now, come here" she said snaking her hand around his neck and pulling his head down to hers, their lips meshing together passionately.


	28. Back To The Real World

Back To the Real World

"Aren't they coming back to work today?" Angela asked

Alexis flipped through the book she was reading "Yup," she said

"Do you know when they are supposed to come back?"

"Nope," Alexis said

"Look up," Angela ordered

Alexis looked up and saw Booth and Brennan walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian hand in hand "Well look who the cat dragged in."

"What cat?" Brennan asked

Angela and Alexis laughed "It's an expression sweetie," Angela said

Brennan smiled "Ok do we have a skeleton we are working on?"

"Zack finished the last one and will pull a new one in a minute, but I want you to see something," Angela said

"Are you going to show them?" Alexis asked

"They are gorgeous Alexis, they should be seen," Angela said "Come with me."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and shrugged. Booth wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and the two walked towards Angela's office

Alexis stood and followed after them

Angela was setting up the 5 canvases, all with the tarps still thrown over them

"What are these?" Brennan asked

"These are paintings that Alexis did, while you were gone," Angela said

"So that's why she wasn't calling us on a regular basis to annoy us," Booth said

"Precisely," Alexis said leaning against Angela's desk

Angela chuckled and pulled the tarps away from the 5 paintings so that Booth and Brennan could see them

"Whoa," Booth said

"These are amazing," Brennan said

Alexis shrugged "No big deal."

Booth and Brennan walked towards the paintings and brushed their fingers over the now dry paint "I love the tiger," Booth said pointing to the one painting and making a growling noise

All three girls started laughing "Watching way to many Karate Movies there Booth," Angela said

"Oh trust me he has," Both Alexis and Brennan said

"Hey!" Booth objected

Angela smiled "Maybe you three should just take the day off, have some family together time."

"I don't know about you guys but I feel like running," Alexis said stretching her arms

"That's a good idea Ange," Brennan said "Alexis you and I can go for run around D.C. then we will pick up some Thai bring it back, and then let Booth watch all of his karate movies."

Booth stuck his hands in his pocket "Geez…"

Brennan chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm just kidding," she said

Alexis laughed "Sounds good to me," she said

Angela smiled "Ok, then you guys get out of here, call me later."

"Will do," Alexis said

*******

Alexis pulled her long blonde hair back into a pony tail and pulled her hoody down "You ready?" she asked Brennan

"Yeah," Brennan said pulling her hair back as well

Booth leaned against the counter "Have fun, and don't break any ankles while you are out," he said

Brennan smiled and leaned up, kissing him good bye "Ok, be right back." She said

"So do you want to race?" Alexis asked as they walked down the hall way

"The normal route?" Brennan asked

"Yup," Alexis said as the elevator hit the bottom floor

"You're on," Brennan said bolting out and onto the street

"Hey, no fair!" Alexis yelled running after her

Alexis caught up with Brennan and ran past her, curving to the right and going down an alley. They ran to the other side and ran across the street and into the woods. The two ran through the woods with ease, almost in human ease. They avoided different roots and rocks. Jumping over larger logs that blocked their way. Alexis side glanced Brennan; her eyes were focused on where she was going, like a wolf on its prey

_Ha, I'm always right…_

They veered to the left and ran out into the street. They ran down the road and crossed into the trail leading around the World War II memorial, The Korean and Vietnam Memorial and leading up the Lincoln Memorial. The two bolted quickly around the paths, not losing any energy what so ever.

The two ran their usual route and when it started getting dark they stopped by Wong Foo's to pick up some food. They walked the short distance back to the house and raced up the steps, instead of using the elevator

Brennan was the first to reach the door and burst inside "Ha I win!" she said

Alexis rolled her eyes and set the food down "Go take a shower, so I can get one and then we can eat."

"Ok," Brennan said brushing her hand over Booth's cheek before going into the bathroom for a quick shower

"Have a good run?" Booth asked

"Yes," Alexis said leaning back to crack her back "Ew," she said noticing how loud it was

Booth started laughing "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I think," Alexis said "I can move my toes I'm good."

Booth chuckled and went to pull the plates out of the cabinets

Brennan walked out a towel wrapped around her body, another towel soaking up the water in her hair "Go ahead," she said

Alexis nodded and slipped into the bathroom

Brennan walking into her bedroom and changed into one of Booth's shirts before walking out, her damp hair falling on her shoulders

Booth chuckled "Nice shirt," he said

"Well it would be sensible for you to like it since it's yours," Brennan said

Booth smiled and shook his head and walked to her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet, before setting her easily down. Brennan pulled Booth's head down to hers and crushed her lips to his

Alexis walked out "NO MAKING OUT WHERE FOOD IS MADE!" she screamed making them jump "Gosh sickos…'"

Booth and Brennan chuckled "Want some help?" she asked wrapping her arms around Booth's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder

Booth poured the food onto three plates "Nah I got it," he said his one hand resting on her arms and turning his head to kiss her forehead

"Ok what movie as we watching?" Alexis asked as she walked out in a tank top and shorts

"I don't care," Booth said Brennan her plate and Alexis'. He took the silver wear and his plate and walked to the couch

"How about Blood and Chocolate?" Alexis asked looking through the movies she bought

"What's that about?" Brennan asked crossing her legs as she sat on the cough

"A human falling in love with a wear wolf," Alexis said

"Fine with me," Brennan said

"Me too," Booth said

"If you start correcting the movie I might have to duct tape your mouth," Alexis said in a playful tone

"No problem," Brennan said taking another bite of the food on her plate

Alexis laughed and turned the movie on

"Now I'm confused," Brennan said "Why are they burning the house."

"It's a family of werewolves," Alexis said "They are trying to kill them."

"Ah that makes sense," Brennan said laying her empty plate on Booth's and resting her back against his chest

Alexis leaned against the edge of the couch and watched the couple out of the corner of her eye. She thought back to her discussion with Angela…_He should totally propose…_she thought to herself


	29. Domestic Is Your Latest Fashion

Domestic Is Your Latest Fashion

Alexis stretched and sat up in her bed. Rozalyn stretched and yawned at her feet. Alexis laughed "Want to go for a walk Rozy?" she asked

Rozalyn barked but Alexis put her hand on Rozalyn's nose "Ssh," she said "Booth and Brennan are probably still sleeping." She said

Rozalyn let out an apologetic whimper and jumped off her bed

Alexis shook her head and smiled, pulling the covers back and place her feet on the cold wood floors. She walked out into the living room to find Brennan and Booth still asleep on the couch. Holding each other tightly, covered in the blanket that Alexis covered them with after the movie.

Alexis chuckled and threw on her light black jacket. She headed towards the door when Brennan started stirring "Alexis?" she asked tiredly

"Ssh," Alexis said bringing her finger to her lips "I am taking Rozalyn for a walk. I will be back in about 20 minutes. Go back to sleep."

Brennan shook her head "No, I'll start on breakfast, it should be ready when you get back," she said sitting up

Alexis smiled "Ok, I'll be right back."

Brennan nodded and stood up, pulled the blanket over Booth's chest. Brennan leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the forehead before straightening her back and heading into the kitchen.

Booth stirred and woke up to the smell of bacon. He opened his eyes and shook out his hair. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Brennan's waist and resting his head on her shoulder

Brennan chuckled "Hi," she said "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am," Booth said "Wow Bones. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, you went all out."

Brennan smiled "I haven't cooked in a while," she said

Booth smiled "Coffee?" he asked

"Should be ready," Brennan said

"You are the perfect woman," Booth said hugging her waist and pulling 3 mugs out of the cupboard

"No one is perfect Booth," Brennan said

"Well you are pretty damn close," Booth said

Brennan smiled and continued cooking "It should be done in about 5 minutes."

"Great, where's Alexis?" Booth asked

"Right here," Alexis said opening the door and letting Rozalyn run in before Alexis walked in and shut the door behind her

"Great cause breakfast is ready," Brennan said placing pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon on three plates. She set them on the table and place silver wear next to the plates.

Alexis smiled and picked up one of the mugs of coffee bringing the hot beverage to her lips. Alexis sat in one of the chairs and smiled when everything was set out "Thanks Bren."

"No problem," Brennan said taking her seat next to Booth

Booth rested his hand on Brennan's knee momentarily and kissed her cheek before digging into his breakfast

Alexis noticed that Brennan was deep in thought "Bren are you ok?" she asked

"Hm?" Brennan asked looking up "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?" Booth said, noticing that crease in her forehead

"Debating on whether I should bring a subject up or not…" Brennan said

"Do it anyway," Alexis said "What's up. And don't start listing things that are literally up."

"Well," Brennan said turning to Booth "I've been thinking…that maybe, we should move in together."

Brennan was waiting for Booth to seem surprised or choke, but he just nodded and smiled "Ok," he agreed "That's perfectly fine with me."

Brennan smiled "I also think we should get a new house though…"

"Why's that?"

"Well Parker needs a room, Alexis will need a room, if we can find something with a den that could be used as our offices, so I'm thinking…so I'm thinking 4 bedrooms and the den will be a necessity," Brennan said taking a bite of her eggs

"You want a guest room?" Alexis asked

"Actually…I was thinking more of a nursery," Brennan admitted

Alexis leaned back "Wow this keeps getting better and better."

Booth coughed "But you don't want children."

"Well, I love Parker, and you are an amazing father anyway. And the thought of a little person that we brought into the world together is…kinda nice."

"Do you want one, right now?" Booth asked a little scared

Alexis chuckled noticing his squirming

"Not right now," Brennan said "But later, maybe 10 months to a year, sure."

Booth sighed in relief "You know…all of this somewhat sounds like marriage."

Alexis smiled deviously and brought her coffee cup to her mouth

"I suppose so," Brennan said "Ok."

"Ok what?" Booth asked

"Ok, I'll marry you."

Alexis spit her coffee to the side and started coughing

"What?!" Booth asked "I thought you didn't believe in marriage!"

"I don't, but you do," Brennan said "I don't need a sighed piece of paper to prove my commitment. But if you do, or you want that sighed piece of paper, I'll do it."

"But-but." Booth said while Alexis was still coughing

"You've hypothetically bent in different directions for me, so why shouldn't I do that same for you?" Brennan asked

Booth said "Wow that was a very shocking conversation but ok."

Alexis started laughing and leaned up "I can't wait till you have this kid and he or she can talk and asks how you got engaged. You guys will honestly get to say 'I have absolutely no idea. It just happened'."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulders. His knuckle brushed under her chin and turned her head to bring her lips to his

"Oh my god I have to get to the Jeffersonian," Alexis said standing up

"Why?" Brennan asked leaning her head against Booth's

"Because I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!" Alexis said slipping her jacket on, "Come on Rozy!" she said running outside, not bothering to take the car

"That was weird…" Booth said

Brennan chuckled "It doesn't matter," she said pulling him up "Come here," she said bringing his lips to hers and pulling him into her bedroom

*******

Alexis and Rozalyn burst through the Jeffersonian doors and ran up the platform. Alexis stopped in front of Angela and smiled wide

"Uh are you ok?" Angela asked

"I was right!" Alexis said "Or well we were right."

"What happened?" Angela said

"Ok, well Brennan suggested that she and Booth move in together, and he said ok, and she said she wanted a bigger house, and he said ok, so then she brought up that she wanted an extra room for a nursery, so after freaking out a little bit he said ok, and then he said that everything she was suggesting was like married, and she said ok, and he said ok what, and she said she'll marry him, so now THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Alexis said not breathing throughout

Angela's eyes went wide "Are you serious?"

"Would I have run here in my pajamas if I wasn't," Alexis said motioning to the shorts and tank top

Angela and Alexis screamed and hugged each other

"What are you screaming about?" Cam and Zack asked

Angela and Alexis turned coolly towards them "Nothing," they said walking off the platform and then bolting towards her office

"Ok…"Cam said

*******

Brennan and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian an hour later, but Alexis and Angela walked out and tore the couple apart

"Hey what are you doing?" Brennan asked

"Where am I going?" Booth asked as Angela pushed him towards the door

Alexis pushed Brennan onto the platform "You are going to stay here, and look at your bones. Me and Angela are going to take Booth ring shopping so we can find an engagement ring for you, and then we will come back and he will put it on your finger, and then you will have your session with Sweets, HAVE FUN BYE," Alexis said running off the platform and pushing Booth out the door

Brennan shook her head and then thought "Ah Sweets…shit. He's going to have a field day with this."


	30. Not So Wonderful Surprise

Not so wonderful surprise

Angela, Alexis and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian about a half an hour later. Booth had settled on a ring that had a large diamond in the middle, and sapphires swirling around the band. He thought the sapphires matched her eyes, which is why when he saw it was perfect

Brennan looked up from the body from limbo and smiled

"Aw she looks so happy," Angela whispered into Alexis' ear

"I know," Alexis said, as the two stood back. They watched as Booth did the traditional proposal. He got down on one knee and asked if she would marry him. She happily said yes and he slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. He stood up and took her face in his hands kissing her eagerly

"Ahem," Sweets said breaking them apart "Time for our session."

Brennan and Booth chuckled and followed after Sweets, their hands locked

Angela and Alexis smiled and walked onto the platform leaning against the bars. Once the three disappeared, Alexis noticed a man walk through the Jeffersonian doors. He had dark hair brown hair and dark brown eyes, and was tanned

"Oh no," Angela said

"Who the…?" Alexis asked

"That's Sully," Angela said

"Sully?" Alexis asked

"Yes, he was one of Brennan's lovers;" Angela said "He left for the Caribbean and now he's back."

"Is he going to try to get Bren back?" Alexis asked

"Probably," Angela said

"He's gonna get shot then," Alexis said walking off the platform

"Alexis," Angela called after

Alexis walked forward and when she almost passed Sully in his path she shot her hand out, her palm faced his chest and he stopped dead in his tracks "Excuse me?" he asked

"Sully right?" Alexis asked

"Yes Tim Sullivan," he said offering his hand

Alexis looked down to his hand and back up to his eyes "If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Sully said again

"She's finally happy, she is with the love of her life, don't you dare try mess that up. If you do, not only will you have most of the FBI and all of the Jeffersonian Squints after you…but you will also have me on your tail," Alexis said

"And what makes you so tough?" Sully asked

Alexis smiled "I can get away with murder," she promised

"These squints can too," Sully said

"There is a fine line between thinking you can, and really doing it. I have gotten away with murder before…and if I have too…I'll do it again," Alexis said noticing that Rozalyn was growling at him, ready to tear at his limbs

"Threatening me now?" Sully asked

"Promising you," Alexis said shoving her palm into his chest, causing his lungs to shove the air out of chest

Angela widened her eyes when she heard Alexis saying she got away with murder... _Who could she have killed, or is she just talking about Lily?_


	31. Quick Confessions

Quick Confessions

Angela pulled Alexis to her "What did you mean when you said you got away with murder?"

"I lied," Alexis said

Angela was relieved

"But not about the murder…" Alexis said

"What?!" Angela said

"My father tried to kill me before I ran; I took a knife and took it to his throat. He's dead, I went to court for it, but it was determined self defense, which it was…" Alexis said quickly

"Alexis…"

"I don't kill in cold blood," Alexis said "I kill with meaning."

"How many lives have you taken?" Angela asked

"Only 2," Alexis said "My father and Lily. I don't like it, but I would rather kill then watch those I love be killed."

Angela sighed

"Think of me as you wish," Alexis said "What's done is done." She said as she walked off the platform

Angela watched as she walked away. Alexis took her sweatshirt off and Angela gasped, seeing tons of small scars and a large scar down her back. Angela couldn't help but notice that Alexis still had her arm wrapped up, and wondered if she was really ok


	32. Revealing The Truth

Revealing the Truth

After their session ended, Booth and Brennan walked back into the Jeffersonian. Brennan narrowed her eyes "Something is wrong with Angela," Brennan said noticing that the artist was slumped in a chair at the platform

"Hm," Booth said "Let's go see what's wrong."

Brennan and Booth walked into the platform and Brennan knelt down in front of Angela "Ang?" she asked "Are you ok?"

"No, I got kicked in the mouth by truth after you guys left…" Angela said

"What happened?" Booth asked

"Sully is back," Angela said

Brennan's eyes grew wide and Booth sighed "Alexis talked to him, told him to stay away from you because you were finally happy but…"

"But its Sully he won't listen," Booth said

"Well what else is it," Brennan said

"Alexis threatened Sully, saying that she will kill him if he hurts you, and she said…" Angela trailed off and looked down to her hands

"She said what?" Booth asked

"That she murdered someone before…" Angela said quietly

"Well she killed Lily, but that wasn't…" Brennan began but Angela cut her off

"Not just Lily," Angela said "She killed her father."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other "But why?" Booth asked

"She told me it was self defense…she said her father tried to kill her before she ran away. She said she took a knife to his throat and killed him, and then ran…" Angela said

"Where did she go?" Brennan asked

"I don't know," Angela said "She went that way, towards the stair cases," she said pointing the direction

"I know where she is," Brennan said running off and the platform and to the staircases

"Bones!" Booth called and ran after her

Brennan raced up the steps with Booth on her tail, Brennan burst through the doors and was met by a gust of night wind.

"The roof?" Booth asked out of breath

"Yeah," Brennan said and walked around one of the masses of cement and other things attached to the top of the building. She pointed when she saw Alexis sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs stretched out and her back against one of the cement formations

"Alexis," Brennan said

"I'm guessing Angela told you…" Alexis said looking to them, her eyes shining silver from the moonlight

"Yeah…" Booth said

"She thinks I'm a monster…" Alexis said "But I don't blame her…I am a monster."

Brennan studied Alexis' left arm "Why is your left arm bandaged? You had no fractures to the radius, ulna, carpals, or metacarpals."

Alexis rested her right hand over her forearm and didn't answer

Brennan walked over to her and took her left arm in her hand. Alexis looked the other way, out to the city while Brennan unraveled the bandage. Brennan gasped when the bandage fell from her arm

"Why are their cuts on your arm?" Brennan asked noticing the deep overlapping gashes in her skin

"Oh my god…" Booth said looking at them

"I told you, I'm a monster," Alexis said

"These were deliberate?" Brennan asked

Alexis snatched her arm back "Yes."

Brennan jumped back slightly from her movement and felt Booth's strong hands resting on her shoulders

"I can't stay here anymore…" Alexis said "I let you get too close…you know too much…"

"No," Booth and Brennan said together

"I killed someone, two people at that," Alexis said "You guys work to throw people like me in jail."

"You went to trial did you not?" Booth asked

"As a minor, I'm not a minor anymore, you guys could come after me," Alexis said

"If was self defense," Brennan said "I understand that."

"As do I," Booth said

"I know you two do, you have had to kill to save yourself or someone you love, but not everyone has…" Alexis said

"They don't have to know," Brennan said "I have secrets, Booth has secrets, Alexis we all have secrets that the world isn't supposed to know."

Alexis sighed and looked out to the city "I was never meant to have a family."

Booth sighed, remembering Bones, his new fiancé, say that exact thing "Everyone was meant to have a family," he said applying more pressure to his grip on Brennan's shoulders

"Besides," Brennan said touching his hands lightly "You already have a family."

Alexis looked over to them and smiled "You guys are impossible."

"You love it," Brennan said pulling Alexis arm, her fingertips brushing over the scars, before pulling her towards her to hug her

Booth wrapped his arms around both of them, kissing both of their heads

"Now we have a problem," Alexis said

"What's that?" Brennan asked pulling back

"Sully," Alexis said

"Yeah Angela told us…" Brennan said

"Fuck with his mind," Alexis said with a smile

"It would be physically impo-"Brennan began

"Whoa there," Alexis stopped her "I mean mess with him. If he corners you in your office have Booth walk in and start making out with you."

"Or shoot him," Booth mumbles

"He's only back for you," Alexis said pointing to Brennan "We will get him to leave…that is, if you want him to leave…"

"I despise him, besides, I'm with the man I love, the ONLY man I have loved," Brennan said smiling at Booth, who returned her smile

Alexis smiled "I have a feeling he is waiting in your office," she said "Let's go shall we?" she asked, leaving the bandage on the roof and walking towards the steps

*******

Alexis walked into Brennan's office to find Sully leaning against the wall "I knew it," she said "Shameless…"

Sully looked confused and then looked to see Brennan "Tempe!" he said reaching out to hug her but Brennan stepped back

Booth walked in behind her and slung his arm around her shoulder "Don't touch her," he ordered

"Since when do you get to decide who can touch her or not?" Sully asked

Alexis motioned for Brennan to show him the ring, and when Sully turned around, she stilled and her gaze roamed around the room

"Besides," Sully continued "This is between me and Tempe, not you or her." He said disgustedly

"Why I otta," Alexis growled

"Alexis," Brennan said "Sully," she said "Anything that has to do with me, deals with Booth and Alexis," she said "Alexis is my daughter, and Booth is my fiancé, my well being is in their best interest."

"Fiancé?" Sully asked "I'm sure…" he said sarcastically "You would never get married."

Brennan held her left hand up "Enough?" she asked

"Kiss her," Sully ordered

"Oh that's a bad idea," Alexis said "Knowing them they would end up having sex on her couch…even though they probably already have…"

Brennan nodded

"Ah man," Alexis said "I shouldn't have asked."

Booth shrugged "No problem for me," he said pulling on the back of her neck to his and crashing her lips forcefully on hers.

"Great now they're never going to stop."

Sully twitched "Ok stop," he whispered but Booth and Brennan didn't listen and Booth pressed Brennan's back against her desk

"Stop," he said again

And once again they didn't listen

"Stop!" he screamed

Booth pulled away, leaving Brennan breathless and pouting "Not as much fun when you're the one suffering isn't it?" he hissed

Sully sighed "I get the picture," he said walking towards the door of her office "But if you want to talk Tempe, call me."

"I won't," Brennan said with a smile

"BURN!" Alexis chocked out and then covered her mouth "If I believed in hell I would say I'm going there…"

"Yeah, I'll save you a seat," Booth said chuckling


	33. Nightmare To Reality

Nightmare to Reality

Alexis shook her head "We should go home," she suggested

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder and played with her hair "I agree," Booth said

Brennan rested her head on his shoulder and nodded, she picked up her purse and keys "Ok," she said

Alexis stood up but stopped when her phone started ringing. She took her phone out and opened it "Huh," she said

"What?" Brennan asked

"It's a text message but I don't know the number," Alexis said opening the message. Her face went pale "Oh no," she said

"What?" Booth asked this time

"'I know where you are Alexis, it was self defense then, but it won't be now. You will pay for what you did to him. You aren't a child anymore'" Alexis said, reading the text message

"What the hell?" Booth asked

"She warned me," Alexis said quickly shutting her phone and putting it in her pocket

"Who?" Brennan asked

"The woman who thinks she is my mother," Alexis said walking out of Brennan's office, Booth and Brennan in tow "She said when I was an adult she would find me, and bring me to court so I can be tried as an adult."

"How did she figure out where you were?" Brennan asked

"Probably from that news cast when we got in the car crash," Alexis said running towards the door

Two police officers stepped into the Jeffersonian and stopped Alexis "Alexis?" they asked

Alexis sighed "Yeah that's me," she said

"We would like to take you downtown, ask a few questions," one of the officers said

"Damnit," Alexis said looking back to Brennan and Booth

"If you are taking her down there we are coming too," Booth said

"Fine with us," the officer said

The other officer grabbed Alexis' upper arm and pulled her out of the Jeffersonian

Brennan ran after them "This case with her has already been tried has it not? You can't bring it back up, that's double jeopardy!"

"Well if this goes to court, you can tell her lawyer that," the officer said throwing Alexis into the back of the police car

Booth growled "Get in the car," he ordered Brennan "I am calling Caroline with this one, she will give these guys hell."

Brennan nodded and walked to the car, getting in her normal seat. Booth pulled his phone out and called Caroline, while he started the car and followed the police cruiser

*******

Alexis sat back in her chair, keeping silent

"Was it an accident?" the police officer asked again

"Don't say anything," Brennan advised

"I'm not going too," Alexis said crossing her arms over her chest

"Then I have no choice but to bring out someone who might get you to talk," she officer said "Bring her in."

Booth, Brennan and Alexis looked up to the door. A woman in her mid to late 40's walked through the door. Her hair was blonde like Alexis', her blue eyes almost as deep as Alexis'.

"Alexandria," the woman said

Alexis raised her head "Cristina," she acknowledged, smiling when everything around the woman was a flowing black color. _Revenge_ is the word that came to Alexis' mind.

"You look so grown up," the woman hissed

"That's what happens when time passes," Alexis said "You saw me last when I was 10, and now I'm 19."

"Almost 20," Cristina remembered

"Yup," Alexis said

"Who is this," Brennan said squeezing Alexis' shoulder "And why is she calling you Alexandria?"

"Alexandria was my birth given name, Alexis is my nickname," Alexis said "This is Cristina Williams, my biological mother."

"I'm still your mother," Cristina said

"No you aren't," Alexis said "I have a mom and a dad now. Parents who actually care about me, who know what I have been through, and love me for who I really am. They never abused me, they never locked me in a basement, they never killed someone I loved and made me watch," she hissed

"And are these," Cristina said motioning to Brennan and Booth "Your 'parents'."

"Yes," Alexis said "Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution and Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"FBI?" Cristina asked

"Yeah," Alexis said

"Speaking of which Caroline is on her way down," Booth said "She is not happy about this what-so-ever."

"Good," Alexis said

"So your mom is an anthropologist and your father is an FBI agent," Cristina asked "Nice fantasy life don't you think."

"I don't have to imagine anything," Alexis said "Booth and Brennan along with many of the FBI agents and the squint squad are my family."

"Squint Squad?" Cristina asked confused

"It's what the FBI like to call my team of scientists," Brennan said

"I see," Cristina said

Caroline burst through the doors "Cherie are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah Caroline, I'm fine," Alexis said "But I'm not too happy about this round up, since this case has already been tried. I'm innocent."

"I know Cherie, this is double jeopardy," Caroline said "I took it to a judge and he ordered the immediate release of you."

An officer stood up "Then let me see the paperwork."

Caroline shoved the paper into his hand

The officer sighed "Ok you're free to go," he said to Alexis

Alexis smiled and stood "I told you Cristina, you can't get me through the courts." She said

"But I will get you for this," Cristina asked

"Whatever you say Cris," Alexis said

"Watch your back Alexandria," Cristina warned

"Speak for yourself," Alexis called over her shoulder and walked from the room to the lobby of the police station

Brennan and Booth followed "Caroline are you coming?" Booth asked

"I have some loose ends to tie up her Cherie," Caroline said

"Alright, thanks again," Booth said

Brennan walked to Alexis and placed her hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Alexis said "But everything she said was the truth."

"About what?" Brennan asked

"She's going to come after me, she has nothing to lose. She won't stop until I'm dead," Alexis said

"Well, we will make sure we get her before that time comes," Brennan said

Alexis smiled and nodded when Booth walked to her side "We should get home," she said "Rozalyn will be worried."

"Ok," Brennan said

Booth walked out after them "Alexis," he said

Alexis turned "Yeah?"

"I'm going to start calling you Alexandria now," Booth said with a laugh

"No you won't," Alexis said "Or I will hurt you to a point of no return."

"Whatever you say, Alexandria," Booth said rolling his eyes and running towards the car

Alexis chuckled and ran after him, with Brennan at her heels. Alexis jumped and tackled Booth to the grass

Brennan rolled her eyes and picked up the keys that Booth dropped "I get to drive," she said

"No way!" Booth screamed

"It's punishment for calling me Alexandria," Alexis said, smiling as Brennan pulled herself into the driver's seat

Booth sighed and laid his head back against the grass "No fair," he hissed

"It is fair," Alexis said standing up "Now come on," she said "There is a great house I found online that I want to show you guys."

Booth laughed and stood up, brushing the dirt off his coat "Ok," he said walking around to the passenger's side and getting inside. He leaned over towards Brennan and rested his hand on her cheek. She turned and he pulled her lips to his

Alexis sighed "If you two want to make out, then I'm driving," she said

Both chuckled and pulled back "No way," they both said

"Last time you drove we both almost got killed," Brennan said pulling out onto the street

Alexis huffed "Not my fault that you were the next target for a stalker," she said under her breath

"What was that?" Brennan asked sarcastically

"Nothing," Alexis said, chuckling along with Booth and Brennan


	34. Family

Family

"Can we afford this?" Booth asked

"Yeah," Brennan and Alexis replied together

"Doesn't it seem like a lot?" Booth asked

"Not at all," they said together again

"Booth this is the perfect house," Alexis began "It has 5 bedrooms, a den, a HUGE kitchen, along with an attacked dining room, the living room is huge, and there is a man made waterfall that flows through the ponds under the bridge along with an actual yard for Parker to play in."

"Why would we need all that?" Booth asked

"Well we need a room for you and me," Brennan began "A room for Parker and Alexis, a room for a nursery and who knows we might want another kid, where the extra room will come in handy. The den can be our office work space; the living room could be for all of us when we are all together, the backyard waterfalls can be for anyone's relaxation and the yard can be for some outdoor toys for Parker."

"And for the dogs," Alexis added

"Wait Dogs?" Booth asked

"Brennan and I were thinking about getting another dog, one that will listen to both your commands along with Parker's," Alexis said

"Huh," Booth said leaning against the back of the chair "I guess it's a good idea."

"Yes, and I can be your personal trainer," Alexis said "Since Rozalyn is an amazing listener," she said running her hands through the long fur of the dog at her feet

"We can talk about breeds later," Brennan said to Booth "We can possibly go looking for the dog a weekend that you get Parker."

"I get him this weekend," Booth suggested

"That's good with me," Brennan said "What about you Alexis?"

"Not a problem," Alexis said

"Great, so we can do that this weekend," Brennan said

"And if you want this house, we can set up a negotiation this weekend as well," Alexis said

"Is that good with you?" Brennan asked

Booth smiled "Yeah," he said

"Alright," Alexis said "I'll send an email to the person in charge of this and tell them that we can meet them at that house when they are ready."

"Great," Brennan said standing up and stretching her back from leaning over for a while

Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back to his chest "Do you realize how domestic you are now?" he asked into her ear

"I know," Brennan said placing her hands on his arms "And it's surprising because I actually like it."

Booth chuckled and placed a light kiss to her temple. He moved the arm that had her left hand resting on and watched her ring glitter in the light of her apartment. He chuckled to himself "I love you," he whispered into her ear

Brennan smiled "I love you too," she replied

Alexis leaned back "Ok, email was sent," she said "Do you know what time you get Parker?" she asked Booth

"I get him on Friday at 6," Booth said

"Great," Alexis said "You know what else is good about the back yard?"

"Hmm?" Booth asked his cheek pressed to Brennan's hair

"They have a lot of stable trees, and we could make a huge tree house. Actually we could make like a tree house complex really," Alexis said

"Parker would love that," Brennan said turning her head slightly to look at him

"Your right, he is really into building stuff at his age," Booth said

"And having that one place that seems almost magical is what kids always dream off," Alexis said "To have that secret crawlspace in the closet or have that secret hidden tree house in the middle of the woods."

"I don't see how it is 'magical' but it is very relaxing to have a place where you can get away," Brennan said

Alexis rolled her eyes "Yeah," she said simply

Brennan chuckled "It's relatively late and I'm tired," she said, craning her neck to see Booth "Are you ready for bed?"

Booth nodded "Yeah I'm pretty tired."

"Ok, I'm going to take Rozalyn out then do some studying," Alexis said snapping her fingers. Rozalyn jumped up and stood by Alexis

"Alright," Brennan said leaning forward to kiss Alexis on the cheek "Good Night."

"Night," Booth said kissing Alexis' forehead

"Night you guys," Alexis said opening the door "Come on Rozalyn."

Rozalyn walked out of the door and the two ran down the steps outside. Alexis walked into the cold Washington air and stilled "Rozalyn," she said "Alert."

Rozalyn's muscles stiffed and she sniffed around, staying alert for anything suspicious

Alexis walked into the street lights and saw Cristina, leaning against a tree in the woods. Cristina smirked and waved

Alexis narrowed her eyes and after a while called Rozalyn and walked back inside.

*******

"Bones!" Parker screamed running through the Jeffersonian into Brennan's office

"Hey Parker," Brennan said kneeling down and catching the boy in her arms, swinging him up and rest against her hip

Booth walked in after his son and chuckled "Guess he found you before I got a chance too."

"Something wrong with that?" Brennan asked slightly confused

"A little because now he's going to have to watch this," Booth said walking to Brennan and kissing her briefly but passionately

"Ewwww," Parker and Alexis said in unison as Alexis walked into Brennan's office

Brennan and Booth laughed as they pulled apart and Parker squirmed

"Can we go get the dog now?!" Parker asked

Brennan laughed "Sure," she said "As long as Alexis and Booth are ready."

"I'm ready," Booth said

"I would have no choice any other way so let's go!" Alexis said sarcastically walking out of Brennan's office

Brennan laughed and set Parker down "Hey Parker go with Alexis for a second while I get the rest of my stuff."

"Ok!" Parker said running after Alexis

Booth watched as Parker ran to Alexis and Alexis picked him up and spun him around playfully before letting him ride on her back

"Ok, you ready to go?" Brennan asked, her purse, keys, coat, and paperwork in her arms

"Yeah but c'mere," he said pulling her into his arms and giving her another longer but no less passionate kiss

Brennan smiled when they pulled away "And to what was I given such an honor?" she asked

Booth smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder "Just for being you," he said turning her office lights out and leading her towards where Alexis and Parker where waiting

"Hurry Up Dad!" Parker called

Alexis chuckled "Listen to the kid will you!"

Booth laughed "We're coming, we're coming," he said passing the two

Alexis let Parker down and Parker ran towards his dad. "Come on Come on Come on!" he said pulling in his dad's hand

Booth leaned down and threw Parker over his shoulder "Chill Bud will you?" he asked

****

Parker chuckled as he laid back on his back, a 6 month old puppy crawling on his chest and licking his face

"What do you think bud?" Booth asked

"I love him!" Parker said "Can we get him?"

"What do you think?" Brennan asked

Alexis knelt down and whistled and puppy ran towards her and jumped into her lap "Enthusiastic and a good listener. Australian Shepherds are very good listeners and easy to train. Small, but muscular and relatively fast so, I approve," Alexis said with a laugh

The puppy yipped and licked Alexis' face before running back and tackling Parker

Brennan nodded to one of the workers at the adoption center "We will take him."

"What would you like to name him?" the girl asked

"We should name him something interesting," Brennan said

"I have a name!" Parker said "We had to look up names we liked for school, for an art project. And I have one I really like!"

"What is it bud?" Booth asked

"Alaric," Parker said

"I like it," Brennan said

"I do too," Booth said

"Sold!" Alexis said "Alaric it is."

"Alaric," Parker called

Alaric yipped and jumped up and down

"He likes that name," Parker said

The adoption worker laughed and picked the puppy up "Just come in here and sign some paperwork and he will be yours."

Brennan, Booth, Parker and Alexis walked into the adoption center, and Parker played with Alaric while Brennan and Booth finished the paperwork. Alexis walked to Alaric with a treat in hand "Let's try something Parker."

She brought the treat up "Sit," she said

Alaric looked to the treat and sat down

"Lay," Alexis said bringing the treat to the ground

Alaric laid down, his tail wagging quickly

"Roll over," Alexis said turning the treat in a circular motion

Alaric rolled over and jumped back up

Alexis laughed and fed the puppy the treat "Good boy," she said

"LET ME TRY!" Parker said taking one of the treats Alexis said and mimicked her motions and words

Booth chuckled "Don't feed him too many treats, he'll get too fat."

"I won't," Parker said

Booth put his hand on his son's hand and ruffled his curls

*****

Alexis and Parker sat on the couch watching the movie Madagascar 2, with Rozalyn and Alaric asleep below the couch, when Brennan and Booth walked into the apartment "How'd it go?" Alexis asked

"Great," Brennan said "We got the house."

"Congratulations," Alexis said

"When do you start moving in?" Parker asked

"We will start packing up as soon as we can," Brennan said

"Can I go see the house?" Parker asked

"Yeah Bud," Booth said "We will pack up some tomorrow, and I will take you down to see the house."

Parker yawned and nodded "Ok."

"But until then," Brennan said "I think it's time for you to go to bed." She said walking forward and scooping Parker up into her arms

Parker snuggled against her and Brennan walked into the spare bedroom set up for him. Booth followed and they tucked Parker under the covers of his bed. They took turns kissing his head and then walked from his bedroom. Brennan pulled on Booth's hand towards their bedroom and whispered into his ear "I think it's time for you to go to bed as well."

"But I'm not tired," Booth whined, playing along

"You will be soon," Brennan said pulling on his tie "I promise."

Booth chuckled and lifted Brennan into his arms. Pressing her down on her mattress

Alexis walked forward and closed their door "Night." She said sarcastically


	35. Another Side of Life

**AN: This is so random**

**but I couldn't help adding the cross over**

**The songs are**

**The Random - Escape the Fate**

**and **

**Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Parker asked

Alexis giggled "Because it's always fun playing pranks on your parents," she said putting a CD into the stereo "Now cover your ears."

Parker nodded and clamped his hands over his ears, while Alexis turned the volume on the stereo to full blast, and waited

"5…4…3…2…" Alexis began, and pressed the play button

_Quick  
We have the ransom  
Tell me how that you can swim  
When ropes are wrapped around your limbs_

Brennan and Booth shot up and covered their ears "What the hell?!" they both screamed

Alexis laughed and waited for the couple to stumble sleepily out of their room. She turned the stereo off and smiled "Great you're up."

Brennan growled "What time is it?"

Alexis looked at her wrist "5:30 in the morning."

Booth and Brennan groaned "We're going back to bed," they both said

"I have worse music then this, I have music that will give you instantaneous headaches," Alexis said

"Like what?" Brennan challenged

Parker and Booth took this as the time to cover their ears, while Alexis hit the 'next' button and hit 'play'

Brennan closed her eyes and brought her hands to her ears. The music was all screaming and she couldn't understand a word that the singers where saying "OK, OK, OK!" she screamed

Alexis smiled and turned off the music "Glad that you decided to comply."

"What was that?" Booth asked "You couldn't understand a word they said."

"It's called Reptar, King of the Ozone, by The Devil Wears Prada," Alexis said

"Great," Brennan murmured "Loud, incoherent and sexist."

"Why did you wake us up so early?" Booth asked leaning against the frame of the door

"We have to start packing," Alexis said motioning towards the boxes in the corner of the room

Brennan whined "Why so early, I never get up this early."

"Besides don't we have to work soon?" Booth asked

"It's Saturday," Alexis said

"Damn," Booth hissed under his breath

Parker jumped up "Come on daddy," he said pulling at his dad's hand "It will be fun."

"Ok Bud," Booth said "Just give us a couple minutes to get dressed."

Alexis smiled "Ok," she agreed

Booth pulled on Brennan's arm and led her into their bathroom while Alexis started separating boxes to put things in

"Alexis?" Parker asked

"Yeah Parks?" Alexis said

"Why do you have things wrapped around your arms?" Parker asked tilting his head

Alexis looked down to her arms and looked at the gauze that covered her skin "Just a few injuries Parker," she said "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Parker said

"Yeah," Alexis said giving him a smile "I'm fine."

Parker shrugged and walked over to the couch to pet the new puppy sleeping against the pillow

Alexis narrowed her eyes and stood, she walked to the window and cursed

"That's a bad word," Parker said

"I know Parker," Alexis said "If your dad and Brennan come out and want to know where I am, tell them that I have to talk to someone outside."

"Uh Ok," Parker said

"Rozalyn," Alexis called opening the door so the large dog could walk out. Alexis charged down the steps and walked out into the deserted streets. She walked towards the woods and slammed her palm into someone's throat, pushing them against the tree "Leave me the hell alone," she hissed

Cristina smiled "Always so testy Alexandria," she said

"Don't call me that," Alexis hissed

"It's only a matter of time," Cristina said "I will get you for what you did."

"I did nothing;" Alexis hissed "I survived, that isn't a crime.

Booth walked out of the bedroom with his sweatpants on, and an only t-shirt "Hey Buddy," he said "Where did Alexis go?"

"She said she was going to talk to someone outside," Parker said pointing towards the window

Booth walked towards the window and saw Alexis pressing Cristina against the tree and growled. He was about to run out the door when Alexis pushed away from her and walked back towards the apartment

Brennan walked out her wet hair falling on her t-shirt "What's wrong?" she immediately asked

"Nothing," Booth said as Alexis stepped into the house

"Where were you?" Brennan asked

"Cristina," Alexis said quietly

"Not again," Brennan said sighing worriedly

"It's ok," Alexis assured "Let's get started," she said taking down the books in the book cases and putting them in the boxes at her feet

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other and then complied, packing smaller things into boxes and taping them together, setting them to one side of the room.

A couple hours later, they all decided to take a break, and while Booth and Brennan sipped at their beer, Alexis and Parker sipped at their soda. Parker looked over and saw Alexis' guitar "Alexis," he asked again

"Yeah?" Alexis said

"Can you play a song for us," Parker asked

Alexis chuckled "Sure," she said standing up and picking up the guitar "What do you want to hear?"

"Ms. Angela told me that you wrote songs about daddy and Dr. Bones," Parker said

Alexis chuckled and nodded "Some of them are about them yes."

"Play one that you wrote about them." Parker said

Alexis chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch "Ok," Alexis said "This is actually a song I wrote hours after I met you two." She said

"Really?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded "Abby and Eric loved it, but I never played it for you guys, or anyone else for that matter." She said, her finger nails plucking lightly at the acoustic guitar, creating light and calming notes

"Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I can't go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible…"

Parker clapped "What were you thinking when you wrote this song?" he asked

"Well I didn't know Brennan or your dad very well when I wrote it, but this is what I saw," Alexis said "I knew that Brennan was proud, and her quick jump to saying that he was JUST her partner, proved that she was scared, relationship wise."

"And you could tell that from me saying that Booth is my partner?" Brennan asked

"Yup," Alexis said "They way he looked at you and protected you were sending off huge red flags. It was obvious he loved you, and if he didn't he was defiantly attracted to you."

Brennan glanced at Booth and saw him blush

"Well I guess Angela was right over these past few years," Brennan said

"Shocker isn't it?" Alexis said

Brennan chuckled and shook her head and reached into her pocket to answer her phone "Brennan?"

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen said into the phone "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I couldn't get a hold of Booth, is he with you?"

"Yeah he is," Brennan said, looking over to her fiancé.

"You guys have a case," Cullen said.

"We have a case," Brennan said to Booth.

Brennan listened to Cullen's report and hung up when he was finished "Parker will you go into your room for a little bit?"

"Sure," Parker said picking up Alaric and running into his room.

"Ok, so a young adult was found in the park, he was hugging a duffel bag that had human remains in it," Brennan said.

"That's twisted," Booth added.

"I agree," Brennan said "We have to go to New Jersey."

Alexis threw her hands in the air "Rock on!"

"We have to go to some teaching hospital," Brennan added.

Alexis started cracking up "I think I know where THIS is going."

After a couple hours, the three where landed in New Jersey. They found their way to the hospital in question and walked into the administrator's office.

"Hello," the woman greeted

"Hello," Brennan said "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, we are from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. to work with the case. Focusing on the human remains."

"Of course," the woman said "I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy," she introduced.

Alexis looked out Cuddy's window, obviously keeping an eye out for someone.

"Alexis who are you looking for?" Booth asked.

Alexis started laughing "No one, I found him," she said opening the door "Methadone didn't work for you?" she asked

A man with grey hair and a beard walking with a heavy limp, leaning on a cane rolled his eyes "Cuddy wouldn't let me take any more of it, apparently she has a stick up her ass when it comes to me being happy."

Alexis laughed "Never thought I would see you again."

"Yes well I have a streak about ruining the dream of others," he said walking into Cuddy's office "I have a question."

"What is it House?" Cuddy asked

"Is it still illegal to perform an autopsy on a living person?" House asked

Brennan and Booth looked at him disgusted while Alexis busted out laughing "Same old House."

"Same old Alexis," he shot back.


End file.
